Anthology: Story One: Playboy
by sabrina9
Summary: Il est populaire, il est beau et il s'intéresse à moi! Pourquoi? Moi... j'aime... Kyo... enfin je crois...


**_Anthology :_**

**_Never lies, Never rumours, Just be scandalous… And kiss me!_**

**_Story One: Playboy_**

_By Sabrina & Yuki_

_Ces douces caresses qui m'enivrent, tes lèvres si chaudes qui font battre mon cœur à chaque baiser, ton souffle sur ma nuque qui me fait frissonner, tes bras qui m'enlacent tendrement, tout cela, je ne veux plus en rêver, je veux le vivre… même si tu me brises le cœur, même si tu me fais pleurer, je veux pour une nuit être à tes côtés…_

_Si je me rappelle, cela a commencé en une chaude journée d'été, le temps ne prêtait pas au travail et je sentais mon cœur battre si fort à chaque fois que je te voyais, tu me troublais, je n'avais jamais cru qu'un jour, tu me parlerais…_

Tomoyo : Sakura-chan ! Le professeur de biologie veut que tu lui ramènes ses photocopies ! dit une jeune fille en ouvrant la porte de classe 1-A

_La jeune fille qui vient de me parler s'appelle Tomoyo Daidouji, elle est ma cousine mais aussi ma meilleure amie, nous nous connaissons depuis toujours. Elle est de taille moyenne, plus grande que moi, ses cheveux et ses yeux sont d'un mauve pourpre magnifique, je lui ai toujours envié cette couleur que je trouve splendide, à mes yeux, personne n'était aussi belle qu'elle ! Sa peau est aussi blanche que de la porcelaine lui donnant de faux-airs européens, mais, tout comme moi, elle est japonaise. Moi, je m'appelle Sakura Kinomoto, comme Tomoyo, je suis âgée de 16 ans et nous faisons partis du lycée Kishito se trouvant dans la belle ville de Hong Kong. _

Sakura : Oui, j'y vais ! dit-elle en prenant un tas de feuilles

Sakura se leva de sa chaise et sortit de la classe, elle marcha en direction de la salle des professeurs mais fit tomber une feuille en chemin, elle s'arrêta pour la ramasser, un groupe d'élèves passèrent alors en rigolant et l'un d'eux la bouscula, toutes les feuilles volèrent à travers le couloir et elle soupira.

Voix : Je suis désolé

Sakura : Ce n'est pas grave, je vais les ramasser

Voix : Laisse-moi t'aider ! C'est ma faute après tout !

Sakura leva les yeux et vit un jeune lui sourire en lui tendant quelques photocopies. Elle se figea alors, ces yeux noisette intenses, ses cheveux bruns en bataille tendant vers le blond sur quelques mèches, ce sourire charmant, et surtout, la chaîne qu'il avait autour du cou d'où était accroché une croix en argent. Pas de doute, c'était Li-sempai !

Sakura : Je… Ca… Je…

Voix : Li ! On t'attend !

Elle leva de nouveau les yeux plus hauts pour voir Hiiragizawa-sempai ! Le cousin de Li-sempai, tous deux étaient inséparables. Hiragizawa-sempai était anglais, ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient bleus comme le saphir ! Et comme Tomoyo, il avait la peau très blanche mais c'est l'une des choses qui le rendait si attirant.

Syaoran : Je vous rejoins plus tard !

Eriol regarda Sakura et esquissa un sourire, il tourna les talons et avec leurs groupes d'amis, s'éloignèrent en rigolant

Sakura : Je… Tu n'es pas obligé sempai !

Syaoran : Quel est ton nom ? demanda-t-il en lui rendant toutes ses feuilles

Sakura : Sakura… Sakura Kinomoto !

Syaoran : Bien, Sakura, j'espère te revoir !

Sakura lui sourit, le remercia et finit par s'éloigner. Elle couru et arriva finalement devant la salle des professeurs, elle frappa et rentra. Il n'y avait personne, la salle était déserte, pas étonnant, le temps de ramasser toutes les copies, tous les professeurs étaient partis pour le prochain cours, dont Fujishi-sensei, leur professeur de biologie. Elle posa les feuilles sur le bureau du professeur et s'apprêta à sortir quand elle tomba nez à nez avec lui. C'était un homme très grand, mesurant dans les 1m90, ses cheveux noirs étaient attachés en arrière en une petite queue de cheval et ses yeux étaient bleus, il portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon à pince noir.

Sakura : Fujishi-sensei ! Je vous ai rapporté les feuilles que vous m'avez demandé

Fujishi-sensei : Merci…

Elle s'en alla mais il la retint par le bras, Sakura se retourna et leurs regards se croisèrent

Fujishi-sensei : Sakura, tu n'es pas obligé d'être aussi poli avec moi

Sakura : Nous sommes à l'école, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi partir, j'ai cours de math dit-elle en entendant la sonnerie retentir

Fujishi-sensei : Je t'attendrais à 5h à la sortie de l'école

Sakura : D'accord

Elle courut jusqu'à sa salle de classe et s'installa près de Tomoyo, une jeune femme rentra et posa ses affaires sur le bureau, son nom était Ijima-sensei. Elle était de taille moyenne, ses cheveux roux étaient assortis à ses yeux bruns feu. Malgré son physique très jeune, elle avait en réalité 5 ans de plus que son âge, les rumeurs disaient que Fujishi-sensei et elle formaient un couple depuis trois mois environs.

Ijima-sensei : Bien, bonjour à tous, nous allons débuter le cours, Daidouji, viens résoudre l'exercice 3 à faire pour aujourd'hui s'il te plaît

Elle obéit et se leva pour se rendre au tableau, Sakura vérifiait ses résultats quand elle s'aperçut qu'Ijima-sensei regardait son travail, elle s'éloigna satisfaite après avoir poser discrètement un papier sur son bureau. Elle le saisit et le lu puis arbora un regard sérieux. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, tous les élèves sortirent de la salle de classe pour rentrer chez eux, excepté Sakura qui rangeait ses affaires, elle se plaça ensuite devant le bureau, Ijima-sensei la regarda puis soupira

Ijima-sensei : Sakura, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose, cela a assez duré

Sakura : Je sais mais…

Ijima-sensei : Je ne pourrais plus vous servir de couverture pour longtemps, je vais me marier dans deux mois et je vais changer de nom !

Sakura : N'y aurait-il pas un moyen de faire quoi que ce soit ?

Ijima-sensei : Je ne sais pas, nous pouvons en parler au directeur, mais je ne sais pas si…

Voix : Les choses son très bien comme elles sont !

Sakura : Kyo !

Ijima-sensei : Fujishi-sensei ! Quelle surprise ! Je voulais justement…

Kyo : Sakura, on rentre ! dit-il en lui coupant la parole

Sakura : Mais, je n'ai pas fini de…

Kyo : J'ai dit on rentre ! cria-t-il en lançant un regard noir à Ijima-sensei

Sakura : Arigatou Ijima-sensei ! Mata ashta dit-elle en s'inclinant

Ijima-sensei : Mata ashta Sakura. Kyo-san, peut-être que vous devriez penser un peu plus à Sakura, elle est dans une mauvaise situation ! Et vous ne faites rien pour arranger les choses !

Kyo : Ijima-sensei, occupez-vous de votre mariage plutôt que de la vie personnelle des autres !

Il traîna Sakura jusque devant l'entrée du lycée lorsqu'elle se débattit avec la force du diable en criant qu'il lui faisait mal, il la lâcha rapidement tandis qu'elle se tenait le poignet droit de la main gauche en le regardant méprisament, il remonta ses lunettes et marcha droit devant lui, elle lui suivit, plus en arrière sans dire un mot. Un peu plus loin, deux jeunes avaient assisté à la scène, le premier regarda le second en souriant.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant un grand immeuble, Kyo laissa entrer Sakura en premier en lui ouvrant la porte, puis regarda à sa gauche ainsi qu'à sa droite pour vérifier que personne de suspect ne les avait vu ensemble, ils prirent l'ascenseur, Kyo n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le lycée, signe qu'il était fâché. Il sortit son trousseau de clé, ouvrit la porte, lança ce dernier sur un meuble se trouvant à l'entrée du couloir, retira sa veste puis claqua la porte de sa chambre, Sakura sursauta. Elle soupira, déposa son sac sur le sol et se rendit à la cuisine après avoir enfilé un tablier, elle sortit différents légumes du frigidaire ainsi que de la viande pour préparer à dîner. Une fois finie, elle s'installa sur le bureau de sa chambre et commença ses devoirs. Vers 7h, elle entendit la porte de la chambre de Kyo s'ouvrir puis se refermer, il frappa à sa porte et rentra, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, gêné

Kyo : Sakura… Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure…

Sakura : Ce n'est rien ! dit-elle en souriant

Kyo : C'est juste que…

Sakura : Kyo ! dit-elle en se levant, je ne t'en veux pas !

Il rentra dans la chambre et la prit dans ses bras, surprise, elle se laissa quand même faire avec un regard mélancolique. Il lui releva le menton et pencha sa tête vers elle quand le téléphone sonna, elle se sépara de lui et couru décrocher le téléphone

Sakura : Allô ?

Voix : Petit monstre ? ¬¬

Sakura : Toya ! dit-elle en souriant

Toya : Comment vas-tu ? Est-ce que tout va bien en Chine ?

Sakura : Oui ça va ! Tomoyo attend le retour de Yukito avec impatience ! Tu lui diras hein ?

Toya : Oui, ne t'en fais pas !

Sakura : Et en Angleterre ? Kaho va-t-elle accoucher bientôt ?

Toya : Encore un mois ! On viendra te rendre visite après ! Tu verras ta nièce !

Sakura : Oui ! J'ai hâte de vous revoir !

Kyo qui se tenait contre le mur du salon l'observa et saisit le téléphone soudainement

Kyo : Toya, how are you ? (Toya, comment vas-tu ?)

Toya : Kyo ! dit-il soudain avec moins d'entrain, fine, i hope Sakura too (Bien, j'espère que Sakura aussi !)

Kyo : Don't worry, she's fine (Ne t'en fait pas, elle va bien)

Toya : Don't lay a finger on her or i kill you ! dit-il avec un brin de colère dans la voix (Ne la touche pas ou je te tue !)

Kyo: What if it's already too late ? (Et si c'était trop tard ? )

Toya: You asshole ! cria-t-il (Toi salopard !)

Kyo : Don't be so angry, just a joke ! See ya ! (Ne sois pas en colère, c'est juste pour rire ! A plus tard)

Toya : Wait ! (Attend)

Kyo raccrocha le téléphone et Sakura le regarda en levant le sourcil, agacée

Sakura : Tu as parlé en anglais avec Toya pour que je ne comprenne rien n'est-ce pas ?

Kyo : Ton frère et moi avions des comptes à régler, allons manger avant que ça refroidisse ! dit-il indifféremment

Le lendemain, Sakura arriva à l'école seule, Kyo était partit plus tôt dans la matinée pour qu'on ne s'aperçoive pas de l'étroite relation les liant, elle arriva à son casier et changea de chaussures lorsqu'une ombre se dressa devant elle, elle leva les yeux et vit Li-sempai, il lui sourit et fit de même qu'elle mais quand il ouvrit la porte de son casier, des dizaines d'enveloppes tombèrent à terre, elle y prêta attention et se rendit compte que c'était des lettres de confession. Il les ramassa toutes et les posa sur le banc provisoirement, à côté de lui. Sakura s'éloigna discrètement, gênée de se trouver seule avec lui, une fois qu'elle fut partit, Syaoran saisit les enveloppes et les jeta dans la poubelle de l'entrée avec un regard froid. Il sourit ensuite en voyant ses amis et Eriol s'approcher, ils regagnèrent leur classe ensemble.

Sakura entra dans sa classe et salua Tomoyo ainsi que d'autres élèves

Sakura : J'ai reçu un appel de Toya hier ! dit-elle enthousiaste

Tomoyo : Alors, comment va-t-il ?

Sakura : Bien et je lui ai transmis le petit message que tu ne voulais pas que Yukito-san sache !

Tomoyo : Sakura-chan ! dit-elle rouge tomate

Sakura : Ce n'est rien, ça le motivera à revenir plus vite avec Toya, Kaho et le bébé ! dit-elle moitié en tirant la langue, moitié avec un air diabolique sur le visage

Un groupe de jeunes filles arriva soudain dans la classe, l'une d'entre elles pleurait et les deux autres tentaient leur possible pour la réconforter. Un jeune homme s'approcha d'elles, prit une chaise et s'assis entre les deux jeunes filles

Jeune homme : Encore une fille qui s'est déclaré à Li-sempai

Tomoyo : Suichi-kun, comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?

Suichi était un très bon ami de Sakura et Tomoyo, à leur arrivée, il avait tout de suite sympathisé avec elles et ils étaient tous trois désormais inséparables. Suichi avait eu des sentiments pour Tomoyo mais elle lui avait dit qu'elle aimait déjà quelqu'un, puis, il avait jeté son dévolu sur Akane, dont il était tombé amoureux il y a trois semaines, elle n'avait pas dit qu'elle l'aimait mais elle n'avait pas dit qu'elle ne l'aimait pas non plus. Suichi était un garçon de taille moyenne, ses yeux étaient bruns et ses cheveux rouges ! Il les avait teint il y a deux mois, cela avait provoqué une crise de rire chez les deux japonaises puis, elles s'y étaient faites, même si au début, c'était difficile de cacher leurs fous rires. Suichi ne supportait pas que l'on fasse du mal à ses deux amies, il était très protecteur, elles étaient comme des petites sœurs pour lui, surtout, il redoutait que l'une d'entre elles tombe amoureuse d'Hiiragizawa-sempai ou pire encore, Li-sempai, et la plus influençable était Sakura, même si Kyo était auprès d'elle.

Suichi : Parce que toutes les filles qui reviennent en larmes se sont déclarées à Li-sempai

Sakura : Ca me fait penser, je l'ai vu ce matin, quand il a ouvert son casier, pleins d'enveloppes sont tombées par terre !

Tomoyo : Dis donc, il en a des admiratrices !

Suichi : Il n'y a pas de quoi être fier ! A sa place, je ne me serais pas si content de moi !

Sakura les écoutait et réfléchissait, Li-sempai n'avait pourtant par l'air méchant, elle regarda soudain la porte en entendant un surprenant grand silence et vit ce dernier passer avec ses amis, il tourna la tête en direction de Sakura et lui sourit, elle rougit instantanément et détourna les yeux, il éclata de rire

Syaoran : Cute girl (Mignonne)

Eriol : Qui ?

Syaoran : Ma nouvelle proie ! dit-il avec un sourire mesquin en se léchant les lèvres

Le professeur de littérature rentra et le cours débuta pour la classe 1-A, la matinée parut interminable pour Sakura qui s'ennuyait ferme. Elle porta son regard vers la fenêtre et vit Syaoran avec une fille dans le fond de la cour, Kyo qui arrivait prononça quelques mots et la jeune fille partit en courant, il regarda ensuite Syaoran et lui parla, mais ce qui étonna Sakura, c'est que Syaoran avait prononcé une seule phrase avant de partir et que Kyo était resté figé sur place. Il s'éloigna, sourire aux lèvres et leva ensuite les yeux pour voir Sakura qui le scrutait, il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Après déjeuner, Sakura se rendit sur le toit de l'école pour être un peu seule, elle n'en avait parlé à personne mais sa situation avec Kyo devenait de plus en plus insupportable, elle connaissait sa place envers lui mais elle ne pouvait plus vivre cachée ainsi. Le vent souffla soudain, soulevant sa jupe pas la même occasion et Sakura du la forcer à s'abaisser, elle regarda le ciel qui se couvrait, il allait pleuvoir !

Voix : Des nounours ?

Elle se figea soudain, ainsi, elle n'était pas seule et en plus, cette personne avait vu ses sous-vêtements ! Elle se retourna et aperçu devant elle Li-sempai, assis contre le mur qui continuait son déjeuner

Sakura : Li-sempai ! Depuis quand es-tu là ?

Syaoran : Avant toi en tout cas

Sakura : Vous avez vu…

Il hocha la tête avec des yeux de chats et un sourire très grand, confuse, elle s'apprêta à partir mais il la retint au dernier moment après s'être relevé

Syaoran : Pourquoi pars-tu ? demanda-t-il sérieusement

Sakura : Je… enfin… c'est-à-dire…

Il retourna s'asseoir et fit une place pour montrer à Sakura qu'elle devait s'installer à côté de lui, elle s'exécuta et se tassa dans un petit coin, il lui tendit soudain une bouteille de lait à la fraise

Syaoran : Tu en veux ?

Sakura : Euh oui…

Elle saisit la bouteille timidement et en bu une gorgée quand elle réalisa soudain que les lèvres de Li-sempai étaient, il n'y a pas si longtemps, dessus, elle vira immédiatement au rouge tomate : un baiser indirect ! Syaoran posa ensuite sa tête sur ses genoux et elle faillit s'étouffer avec le lait, il ferma les yeux

Syaoran : Reste tranquille un moment s'il te plaît

Elle obéit et cessa de bouger, elle le regarda ensuite et comprenait pourquoi toutes les filles étaient amoureuses de lui, son physique était parfait ! Des traits de son visage à son charisme, elle se retint de rire quand il tourna légèrement la tête, ses cheveux lui chatouillaient les jambes, Sakura risqua sa main sur son visage et remonta une de ses mèches de cheveux, elle regarda ensuite son pendentif et l'effleura légèrement mais Syaoran lui saisit la main brusquement, elle sursauta

Sakura : Je… Désolé… sempai

Syaoran : Non, c'est moi, c'est juste que ce pendentif m'est précieux, tu es la première à y toucher depuis que je l'ai

Elle baissa la tête de culpabilité et il lui tapota la tête en souriant

Syaoran : Ne fais pas cette tête, ce n'est pas grave ! Les jeunes filles sont bien plus jolies quand elles sourient !

Elle esquissa un léger sourire et Syaoran regarda sa montre qui indiquait l'heure de la reprise des cours, il se releva et aida Sakura à en faire de même en saisissant sa main, mais il tira trop fort et comme elle était légère pour lui, elle atterrit dans ses bras. Elle resta immobile un moment, sa joue devenait chaude au contact du torse de Syaoran et elle entendit le cœur de celui-ci battre, elle aurait voulu que ce moment dure indéfiniment mais Syaoran se sépara d'elle, la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir l'avait alerté, ils virent alors apparaître Suichi. Ce dernier ouvrit grands les yeux d'étonnement et lança un regard noir à Syaoran

Suichi : Sakura, je t'ai cherché partout ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

Syaoran : On discutait, un problème à cela ?

Suichi : Oui, allez Sakura, Tomoyo nous attend

Sakura : J'arrive, au-revoir Li-sempai

Syaoran : Au-revoir Miss Nounours

Ils s'éloignèrent et Syaoran regarda l'horizon, il sourit ensuite, ça allait être plus difficile qu'il le pensait mais peu importait, il allait avoir ce qu'il voulait de toute façon, jamais personne ne l'avait refusé

A la fin de la journée, Sakura rentra accompagné de Suichi et Tomoyo, cette première était sur son petit nuage, ailleurs, et Suichi savait pertinemment pourquoi, c'est bien là le problème. Arrivés devant l'immeuble où habitait Sakura, Suichi les salua et s'éloigna en regardant Tomoyo qui semblait le comprendre et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Une fois qu'il fut partit, Tomoyo se tourna immédiatement vers Sakura et la regarda d'un air agacé

Sakura : Nanni ? (Quoi ?)

Tomoyo : Sakura, tu es tombé amoureuse de Li-sempai n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle sérieusement

Sakura : Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes enfin ! dit-elle surprise

Tomoyo : Sakura, si tu ne t'en ai pas encore rendu compte, il serait temps que tu le réalises avant qu'il soit trop tard, Li-semapi est un playboy, il ne fait que jouer avec les filles et je ne veux pas que tu sois l'une de ses victimes !

Sakura : Ca n'arrivera pas Tomoyo ! Tu oublies un détail, je suis…

Voix : Tu es quoi ?

Elles se retournèrent pour voir Kyo qui tenait plusieurs sacs de courses et qui fumait tranquillement sa cigarette, il portait des lunettes de soleil, une chemise bleu a moitié ouverte avec un jean blanc, ses cheveux étaient détachés et si Tomoyo ne le connaissait pas sous cette apparence, elle ne l'aurait jamais reconnu tellement il semblait différent

Sakura : Kyo ! Qu'est-ce que tu tiens dans ta main ?

Kyo : Ca se voit non, ce sont des sacs, je reviens du covini ! Il n'y a plus rien dans le frigidaire ! (Covini : petit supermarché japonais, on y trouve à peu près de tout)

Sakura : Dans ta main gauche !

Kyo : Ah ça ? dit-il en regardant sa cigarette, je ne peux pas fumer dans la maison parce que tu me l'as interdit mais tu n'as jamais dit que je ne pouvais pas dehors !

Tomoyo étouffa un petit rire et les regarda en souriant

Tomoyo : Vous avez l'air d'un couple marié !

Sakura : Tomoyo-chan !

Kyo : Ca viendra, ça viendra Tomoyo…

Sur ces derniers mots, il s'éloigna d'abord, Tomoyo salua son amie et continua son chemin, Sakura rejoignit Kyo qui lui tenait la porte d'entrée. Arrivé à l'appartement, il rangea les courses, Sakura elle, se rendit dans sa chambre et se déshabilla, elle ouvrit son armoire pour trouver une robe quand la porte s'ouvrit soudainement

Kyo : Sakura, j'ai ce que tu…

Ils se figèrent pendant une longue minute, elle était en sous-vêtements, il commença à rougir mais Sakura ne le voyait pas de cet œil

Sakura : Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! cria-t-elle tout en essayant de recouvrir quelques parties de son corps à l'aide de sa robe

Kyo referma rapidement la porte et posa sa main sur son visage, adossé contre la porte, il secoua ensuite la tête et retourna à la cuisine pour finir son rangement. Sakura de son côté, se rhabillait, elle se coucha dans son lit, la tête entre les oreillers, ce qui venait de se passer ne pouvait pas être inévitable ! Après tout, elle vivait avec Kyo depuis 6 mois déjà.

Vers 7h, Kyo frappa à la porte de la chambre de Sakura

Sakura : Nanni ? (Quoi ?)

Kyo : Sakura, le dîner est prêt !

Sakura : J'ai pas faim !

Kyo : Ecoute, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je te promets de frapper la prochaine fois, comme à l'instant…

Sakura ouvrit la porte et ils se regardèrent, elle marcha rapidement jusque dans la salle à manger et il fit de même. Une fois assis, ils mangèrent en silence, encore tous deux troublés par cet incident, Kyo alluma la télévision pour couper ce silence qui lui devenait insupportable. Une fois fini, Sakura débarrassa la table et fit la vaisselle, Kyo s'assit sur le balcon, chose qu'il faisait souvent après manger, Sakura le rejoignit une fois sa tâche terminée.

Kyo : Toujours fâchée ? demanda-t-il en tournant les pages de son livre

Sakura : Tu sais très bien que non

Kyo : Alors pourquoi tu es là ? Tu as quelque chose à me demander ?

Sakura : Je déteste quand tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert ! dit-elle en souriant

Kyo : Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

Sakura : Tu as discuté avec Li-sempai cet après-midi, de quoi avez-vous parlé ?

Kyo referma brusquement son livre et se leva pour rentrer à l'intérieur de la pièce, elle lui couru après, fâchée

Sakura : Tu pourrais me répondre ! Ca vaut bien ce que tu as vu avant dîner !

Il posa son livre sur la table et attrapa Sakura par le bras pour la faire basculer sur le canapé, il se tint ensuite au-dessus d'elle

Kyo : Tu oublies à qui tu parles Sakura !

Sakura : Je le sais très bien ! Et je veux une réponse à ma question !

Kyo : Il t'intéresse tant que ça ce morveux ? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut te donner que je n'ai pas ?

Sakura : Ca n'a rien à voir ! dit-elle en le repoussant, c'est juste… de la curiosité !

Kyo : Rien d'intéressant puisque tu tiens tant à savoir, je lui ai juste dit qu'il fallait qu'il arrête de flirter avec les filles dans le lycée

Sakura : Ce n'est pas tout ! Je sais qu'il t'a dit autre chose avant de partir !

Kyo : Oui, il m'a dit que de toute façon, je ne pourrais pas toujours le surveiller ! mentit-il, tu veux d'autres détails ? Mais cette fois je veux quelque chose en échange ! dit-il avec un sourire sournois

Sakura : Non, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir, je vais faire mes devoirs, bonne nuit Kyo ! dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front

Kyo : Dors bien petit ange

Elle s'en alla et Kyo regarda le vide en repensant à ce qui c'était passé, bien sûr, ce qu'il avait dit à Sakura n'était pas la vérité

_Flash Back_

_Kyo : Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici vous deux?_

_Jeune fille : Fujishi-sensei !_

_Kyo : Retourne immédiatement en cours ! Tu devrais avoir honte de toi !_

_La jeune fille partit en courant et Kyo fixa Syaoran qui en fit autant_

_Kyo : Arrête de flirter dans l'enceinte du lycée, tu sais bien que c'est interdit ! Tu risques de t'attirer des ennuis !_

_Syaoran : Vous ne pourrez pas toujours m'en empêcher ! Et cette règle est aussi valable pour les professeurs, Fujishi-sensei ! dit-il en souriant_

_Il s'éloigna et Kyo ne réagit pas pendant quelques minutes, il ne pouvait pas savoir, n'est-ce pas ? Et si…_

_Fin du flash back_

Le lendemain, Sakura entra dans la chambre de Kyo, celui-ci dormait encore, elle tira les rideaux de sa chambre et entendit un grognement de sa part, elle rigola.

Kyo : Sakura ! Ferme les rideaux !

Sakura : Pas question, tu as des cours à assurer !

Kyo : Fais ce que je te dit où je te prends maintenant tout de suite !

Sakura : Pas la peine de me menacer, tu n'es bon à rien le matin tant que tu n'as pas mangé !

Kyo : Damn ! (Bordel !) Sakura !

Sakura : Je vais en cours, le petit déjeuner est prêt, à ce soir

Kyo ne l'écoutait même plus, il s'était rendormi, elle sortit de l'appartement et aperçut Eriol au loin avec une jeune fille, elle décida de changer de chemin pour ne pas être vu et prit la première rue à droite mais Eriol regardait du coin de l'œil en direction de la rue où était passé Sakura, il sourit et continua sa route. Sakura arriva dix minutes plus tard que d'habitude et de justesse à l'heure, elle arriva devant son casier et l'ouvrit, elle se figea, il y avait une enveloppe ! Ce qui veut dire… une lettre d'amour ! Elle regarda à droite puis à gauche et ouvrit l'enveloppe puis lu le mot :

_« Cher Sakura, _

_Je t'ai longtemps observé et je trouve qu'il n'existe pas de filles plus ravissantes que toi ! Tes yeux verts sont tels des émeraudes dans lesquels je m'y perds chaque seconde que je te regarde, ta longue chevelure couleur miel qui virevolte avec tes gracieux mouvements ne font que te rendre plus belle, je m'enivre de ton parfum senteur pêche chaque fois que tu passes à côté de moi et le seul fait que tu m'effleures fait que mon cœur est sur le point d'exploser. J'aimerais que tu viennes sur le toit de l'école à 13h ce midi, j'aimerais te parler. J'espère que tu daigneras m'honorer de ta présence._

_Un admirateur »_

Sakura resta cloué sur place, un garçon s'intéressait à elle ! Elle ressentait de l'excitement et de la joie en même temps, c'était la première fois… depuis Kyo… Elle secoua la tête quand une main amicale vint se poser sur son épaule, elle sursauta et se retourna

Sakura : Tomoyo-chan !

Tomoyo : D'habitude, le matin, tu me dis « Bonjour Tomoyo-chan ! » et je te réponds « Bonjour Sakura-chan, ça va bien ? » dit-elle intriguée

Sakura : Tomoyo ! Je viens de recevoir une… lettre d'amour ! dit-elle en rougissant

Tomoyo : Mais c'est fantastique ! s'extasia-t-elle

Sakura : Chuuuuuuuuuuut ! Tiens, dis moi ce que tu en penses ! dit-elle en lui tendant la lettre

Elle le lut attentivement et sourit

Tomoyo : Il a l'air d'un garçon charmant !

Sakura : Tu crois que je devrais y aller ?

Tomoyo : Oui, c'est la moindre des choses ! Et tu devrais aussi lui dire clairement que…

Sakura : Oui, je sais tout ça mais je me sens mal à l'aise pour lui…

Tomoyo : Sakura, ce genre de chose arrive tout le temps, ne t'en fais pas ! On ne force pas les gens à tomber amoureux les uns des autres !

Sakura : Oui, tu as raison

A midi, Sakura se rendit sur le toit de l'école, elle ouvrit la porte et s'attendit à voir un garçon mais il n'y avait personne, elle scruta le lieu avec attention mais il était désert. Elle s'appuya donc contre la rambarde et patienta. Tomoyo l'avait couvert un peu plus tôt en prétextant qu'elle devait aller voir un professeur, si Suichi avait été au courant, il aurait joué les espions ! (¬¬) En effet, la curiosité était l'un de ses principaux défauts !

Voix : Bonjour miss Nounours !

Sakura se retourna mais ne vit pas la personne à qui appartenait cette voix qu'elle connaissait si bien

Voix : Plus haut !

Elle leva les yeux et vit Syaoran sur la grande citerne d'eau qui buvait comme tous les midis, son lait à la fraise.

Sakura : Li-sempai ! C'est dangereux ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais la-haut ?

Syaoran : Je prends le soleil ! Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Sakura : Ano… J'attends quelqu'un… dit-elle embarrassée

Il descendit de la citerne en sautant et lui fit face

Syaoran : Je peux savoir qui ? demanda-t-il en souriant

Sakura : C'est un peu personnel Li-sempai

Syaoran : Comme c'est dommage… Alors je vais devoir voir ça de mes propres yeux !Sakura : Comment ça ?

Syaoran : C'est simple, je vais rester là à attendre avec toi…

Sakura : Quoi ? Bon d'accord, d'accord… J'ai reçu une lettre d'amour !

Syaoran : Je peux la voir ?

Elle hésita un moment puis finit par céder et lui tendit la lettre, il la lut avec attention et sourit

Syaoran : C'est une très belle lettre, il a l'air de quelqu'un de bien !

Sakura : C'est ce que je pense aussi !

Syaoran : Dans ce cas accepterais-tu d'être ma petite amie ?

Sakura : Comment ? demanda-t-elle surprise

Syaoran : L'auteur de cette lettre se trouve être devant toi

A ce moment précis, une brise de vent souffla, allant de paire avec le soudain silence, Sakura prit un air colérique envers Syaoran et reprit la lettre des mains de celui-ci, avant de partir comme une furie. Elle allait franchir la porte quand il la referma en posant sa main dessus, elle sentit sa présence juste dans son dos, elle ferma les yeux un instant et se retourna vers lui en le toisant du regard

Sakura : Sempai, laisse-moi partir

Syaoran : Tu ne me crois pas n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il avec un regard blessé, est-ce si surprenant de ma part ?

Sakura : Bien sûr ! Li-sempai peut avoir toutes les filles qu'il veut alors pourquoi une fille ordinaire comme moi ?

Syaoran : Parce que tu es quelqu'un de spécial à mes yeux, ais-je besoin de raison précise pour t'aimer ?

Sakura : Non ! Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! C'est impossible !

Elle passa à côté de lui et s'en alla en courant, il ne l'empêcha pas de partir et resta sur le toit, retourna chercher son déjeuner et termina de manger tranquillement.

Quand Sakura descendit les escaliers en courant, elle tomba sur Suichi qui la retint par le bras, voyant son air visiblement troublé

Suichi : Sakura, tout va bien ?

Sakura : Oui bien sûr, je… Je venais vous retrouver

Suichi : Est-ce que par hasard il s'est passé quelque chose avec Li-sempai ?

Elle ouvrit grands les yeux, étonnée mais aussi parce qu'il avait vu juste, il ne la connaissait que trop bien

Sakura : Ne sois pas ridicule voyons ! Dit-elle en rigolant nerveusement, retournons en classe !

Pendant qu'ils s'éloignaient, un jeune garçon les observait, caché derrière les escaliers, il avait assisté à la conversation par hasard mais c'était en fait, un coup de chance, une deuxième personne se tenait derrière lui, une fille plus exactement

Fille : Hiiragizawa-sempai ?

Eriol : J'en ai finit avec toi, va-t-en ! dit-il froidement

Elle reprit ses chaussures et s'en alla rapidement en tenant fermé sa chemise à moitié ouverte, Eriol monta en direction du toit et tomba nez à nez avec Syaoran, il lui sourit

Syaoran : Quoi ?

Eriol : Rien, je pensais juste que… le loup ne doit jamais effrayé le lapin, il doit savoir l'amadoué pour mieux attirer sa proie !

Syaoran : Humpf, ça n'a rien à voir !

Eriol : Ah non ? demanda-t-il surpris

Syaoran : She rejected me ! ( Elle m'a rejetée ! )

Eriol : Rea... Really ? Demanda-t-il en tombant des nues ( Vrai… Vraiment ? )

Syaoran : Sort of, I must try harder I think ( On peut dire, je dois réessayer encore je pense)

Eriol: It's the first time I see you like this, I mean, you want to please someone ! Usually, you don't care ! ( C'est la première fois que je te vois ainsi, je veux dire, tu veux faire plaisir à quelqu'un ! D'habitude, tu n'en as rien à faire ! )

Syaoran : Don't say that, i care about you ( Ne dis pas ça, je me préoccupe de toi! )

Eriol : I'm your cousin Syaoran ! ( Je suis ton cousin Syaoran ! )

Syaoran : Anyway, I want something of her, and I will have it ! ( Peu importe, je veux quelque chose de sa part et je l'aurais ! )

Sakura : Kyo ? Je suis rentré !

Pas de réponses de sa part, elle soupira et s'allongea sur le canapé, comment Syaoran avait-il pu lui dire une chose pareille ? Elle rougit à ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter, elle sentait son cœur battre à une vitesse folle juste en pensant à lui, il avait vraiment l'air blessé quand elle ne l'avait pas cru et s'il était sincère ? Mais les mots et les rumeurs à son sujet ne faisaient que croître son incertitude. C'était un playboy après tout…

Quand elle se réveilla, elle vit un visage tout près du sien et sursauta, Kyo dormait près d'elle, il avait l'air épuisé, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge et vit qu'il était 2h du matin, elle se leva et remonta la couverture sur lui puis se rendit à la cuisine, elle avait faim. Elle trouva une assiette de curry sur la table de travail avec un petit mot : _« Mange si tu as faim, je t'en ai laissé une part ! ». _Elle sourit et commença à manger lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit contre le carreau, elle se rendit à sa chambre. Elle vit alors que c'était la branche de l'arbre d'en face qui tapait contre sa vitre à cause du vent, provoquant ainsi un vacarme incessant, elle voulu fermer les volets mais lorsqu'elle s'approcha de la fenêtre, la branche frappa cette fois avec la force du diable, brisant la fenêtre par la même occasion et projetant des bouts de verre contre Sakura, elle se cacha immédiatement les yeux à l'aide de ses bras. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle vit une personne au-dessus d'elle, c'était Kyo !

Sakura : Kyo ! Oh mon dieu ! Dis-moi que tu n'as rien !

Kyo : So troublesome ! ( Tellement agaçant !)

Sakura: Tu es blessé quelque part?

Kyo : Non dit-il en se relevant

Sakura fit de même et tourna autour de lui pour vérifier qu'il n'avait vraiment aucune séquelles de cet incident mais il semblait aller bien. Il la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusque dans sa chambre à lui. Une fois arrivé, il la coucha dans son lit tandis que Sakura paniquait

Sakura : Qu'est-ce que… ?

Kyo : Be quiet ! ( Tais-toi! )

Il se coucha du côté droit alors que Sakura était du côté gauche, remonta la couverture sur lui et s'endormit, Sakura resta immobile un moment puis sourit

Sakura : Oyasumi ! dit-elle en lui baisant la joue ( Bonne nuit )

Kyo n'eut pas de réaction même s'il était bel et bien éveillé.

Lorsque Sakura se réveilla, Kyo était déjà partit, elle alla se laver et s'habilla, prenant soin de prendre une brioche avant de partir, lorsqu'elle passa la porte de l'immeuble, elle tomba nez à nez avec Syaoran

Sakura : Li-sempai !

Syaoran : Bonjour Sakura

Sakura : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Syaoran : Je suis venu te chercher dit-il en souriant

Sakura : Co… Comment sais-tu que j'habite là ? demanda-t-elle en paniquant

Syaoran : C'est Eriol qui m'a dit où tu habitais, il t'a vu sortir de cet immeuble tous les matins

Sakura avala sa brioche de travers, si Eriol l'avait vu sortir avec Kyo ? Et s'il se doutait de quelque chose ? Oh non ! Ils allaient être découverts ! Il fallait que Sakura parle à Eriol ! C'était le seul moyen de s'assurer qu'il ne dirait rien à personne !

Syaoran : Sakura ? On y va ?

Sakura : Oui !

Ils se mirent en route bientôt rejoint par Eriol qui lui sourit en les voyant tous les deux, Sakura elle, ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise, surtout quand la moitié des élèves du lycée les virent arriver ensemble, elle voyait leurs visages jaloux, elle entendait leurs messes basses et ferma les yeux en suppliant Dieu qu'une personne lui vienne en aide, elle n'était pas de leurs mondes et elle ne voulait pas en faire partit, elle avait tout simplement été victime de la malchance, des prétendus sentiments que Syaoran éprouvaient pour elle

Voix : Kinomoto ?

Ils se retournèrent et virent Kyo, visiblement, il avait l'air contrarié et il y avait de quoi, entouré par ces deux garçons. Elle courut à sa rencontre mais quand elle passa à côté d'Eriol, elle lui murmura « Retrouve-moi devant l'entrée à 10h s'il te plaît sempai », d'abord surpris, ce dernier n'ajouta pas un mot de plus, se contentant de sourire. Sakura retourna en classe où Suichi et Tomoyo l'attendaient déjà, d'ailleurs, il lui sembla qu'ils savaient déjà quelque chose qu'elle ignorait

Sakura : Bonjour… Suichi, Tomoyo, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Suichi : Je n'ai rien à dire puisqu'on ne m'écoute jamais ! dit-il en boudant

Tomoyo : Sakura, viens par ici !

Elle s'exécuta et Tomoyo lui expliqua qu'une rumeur s'était lancée à propos de ses étroites relations avec Li-sempai, qu'il lui aurait envoyé une lettre d'amour, chose qui était nouveau pour lui puisque d'habitude, ce sont les filles qui venaient à lui. De plus, officieusement, Sakura serait la nouvelle petite amie de Li-sempai mais pas officiellement pour diverses raisons encore louches. Sakura n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, comment tout cela s'était-il su ? De plus, elle avait en quelque sorte rejeté Li-sempai alors pourquoi était-il si persistant ?

Suichi : Sakura, je t'avais dit de ne pas t'approcher de lui, le prix à payer sera trop fort pour toi !

Sakura : Quel prix ?

Tomoyo : Un cœur brisé ma chérie dit-elle en posant la tête de Sakura sur son épaule

Suichi : Le mieux que tu aies à faire est de rester sous la protection de Kyo !

Sakura les écoutait parler tandis que Tomoyo lui caressait les cheveux, ils furent interrompus dans leur conversation par Kyo qui rentra en classe, il apportait avec lui un tas de feuilles, résultats des tests que les élèves avaient passé il y a quelques jours. Les élèves s'installèrent et Sakura se fit toute petite sur sa chaise, Toya allait crier quand il allait recevoir la photocopie de ses notes du trimestre !

A 10h Sakura arriva devant l'entrée, elle avait échappé à Suichi qui suivait chacun de ses mouvements désormais, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'irait pas rencontrer Syaoran. Le couloir débordait de monde et Sakura entendait chacun de leurs propos à son sujet, elle tenta de ne pas y prêter attention mais cela était difficile

Voix 1 : C'est elle ?

Voix 2 : Oui, on me l'a dit !

Voix 3 : Elle n'a rien de spécial pourtant !

Sakura se retourna à ce moment mais tout le monde fit comme si de rien n'était, comme si personne n'avait parlé, elle continua sa route

Voix 4 : Tu as vu ? Elle s'est retournée ! Elle prend ses grands airs !

Voix 5 : On m'a dit que Li-sempai s'était déclaré hier !

Voix 6 : Oui, ils sont officieusement en couple ! Je suis sûre qu'elle a fait ça pour pouvoir le tromper !

Voix 7 : She's just a slut ! (C'est juste une beeeeep )

Sakura se cacha derrière un casier, la tête entre les mains, c'est ainsi que les gens la voyaient ? Elle s'essuya les yeux et se reprit, quand soudain, une main se posa sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier et l'emmena dans la réserve. Une fois libérée de cette emprise, Sakura s'aperçut que c'était Eriol

Sakura : Hiiragizawa-sempai ! Tu m'as fait peur !

Eriol : Il y a trop de monde dehors, trop de rumeurs ! dit-il en écoutant à la porte

Une fois sûr que personne ne les avait suivit, il alla s'asseoir dans un coin et se plaça devant Sakura en souriant

Eriol : De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Sakura : Sempai, c'est toi qui as dit à Li-sempai où j'habitais n'est-ce pas ?

Eriol approuva d'un sourire

Sakura : Comment as-tu su ?

Eriol : Je t'ai vu sortir de cet immeuble tous les matins même si tu ne t'en ai jamais aperçut

Sakura avala difficilement sa salive, Eriol se leva soudain, la surprenant puis s'avança avec un sourire mesquin et plus il s'avançait, plus elle reculait, elle toucha finalement la porte, comme prise au piège, il posa sa main contre la porte et approchait ses lèvres contre son oreille droite, elle sentit la peur lui tirailler le ventre

Eriol : Je sais bien des choses que tu ignores petite fille ricana-t-il, je sais aussi ton petit secret, ce lien étroit qui te lie à Fujishi-sensei !

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer, est-ce qu'il allait tout raconter à tout le monde ? Qu'en était-il de son avenir ?

Sakura : Ce… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

Eriol : Ca n'a pas d'importance, je ne dirais en rien ce que je sais, rassure-toi mais il y a une condition

Sakura : La… laquelle ? demanda-t-elle tremblante

Eriol : C'est simple, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais rejeté Syaoran, est-ce vrai ?

Sakura : En fait, ce n'est pas…

Eriol : Je prends ceci pour un oui, tu sais, c'est la première fois que cela arrive et je ne voudrais pas ternir l'image de notre famille, tu comprends ?

Sakura : Ou… Oui dit-elle effrayée

Eriol : Alors, tu acceptes ma condition ?

Sakura : Tu n'as pas dit qu'est-ce que c'était !

Eriol : Mais tu dois l'accepter avant de savoir, sinon mes lèvres risquent de laisser échapper des propos fâcheux pour toi !

Sakura : C'est d'accord !

Eriol : Très bien, tu vas devenir la petite amie de Syaoran, quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne le quitteras pas, tu ne le trahiras pas, même s'il te fait du mal, tu endureras tout, est-ce clair ?

Sakura : Très clair…

Eriol : What a pity, such a wonderful body who is already dirty ! ( Quelle pitié, un si merveilleux corps qui est déjà sal ! ) dit-il en lui léchant le cou

Sakura se figea, quelle sensation répugnante, elle ferma les yeux de dégoût mais ne tenta pas de se débattre pour autant, de peur de le vexer. Il la libéra ensuite et s'en alla en lui souriant, elle tomba sur les genoux et sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux, dans quelle atroce histoire s'était-elle mêlée ? Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire : obéir à la condition d'Eriol !

A la fin de la journée, Sakura s'éloignait quand une voiture se gara devant elle, elle vit Kyo à l'intérieur et ouvrit grands les yeux de surprise, puis courut à sa rencontre

Sakura : Elle est magnifique !

En effet, la voiture en question était une petite merveille, une porshe noire qui donnait une classe incommensurable au propriétaire, Sakura resta stupéfaite et en totale admiration

Kyo : Je t'attends à l'arrière de la cour de l'école dans dix minutes !

Sakura : Mais pourquoi ?

Kyo : Tu verras !

Il enfila ses lunettes de soleil et démarra à une vitesse incroyable, soulevant les jupes de toutes les jeunes filles qui se trouvaient sur son chemin, elles crièrent et Sakura éclata de rire, cela lui ressemblait bien de faire ce genre de folies !

Voix : Sakuraaaaaa

En se retournant, elle vit Syaoran avec Eriol et ses amis, ils la toisèrent tous du regard en souriant. Parmi eux, il y avait une jeune fille, une des rares à toujours les accompagner, Sakura la connaissait bien, elle s'appelait Kimita Arashi, élève de troisième et dernière année, elle était réputée pour être la « fierté » de cette école, intelligente, elle excellait dans tous les domaines, en passant aussi bien par le sport que la littérature ou encore les sciences. A cela s'ajoutait une beauté naturelle, ses cheveux étaient très longs, ondulés et noir comme l'ébène, ses yeux étaient bruns et son corps de déesse faisait d'elle la fille la plus confessée. Pour finir, sa famille puisait ses racines chez les plus anciens guerriers du pays et sa richesse dépassait l'entendement. Elle était un née pour être la future épouse du prochain président de Chine. C'est sans doute à cause de sa perfection qu'elle était admise dans ce groupe très fermé

Syaoran : Sakura, j'aimerais t'inviter à un rendez-vous samedi !

Sakura hésita, puis, elle sentit le regard glacial d'Eriol qui était derrière Syaoran, elle soupira et regarda ce dernier

Sakura : Oui, c'est d'accord

Syaoran : Onze heures devant la gare du centre-ville alors ?

Sakura : Oui, j'y serais

Elle s'éloigna et Arashi regarda Eriol, il se retourna vers elle en souriant mais elle le gifla à toute volée devant la stupéfaction de tous.

Arashi : You are a trash my dear ! ( Tu es un déchet mon cher ! ) dit-elle en souriant

Une limousine s'arrêta devant l'école et deux gardes du corps vinrent escorter Arashi qui s'éloigna devant le regard de Syaoran, Eriol se frotta la joue avec un regard visiblement vexé.

Sakura couru jusqu'à l'arrière de la cour et trouva Kyo adossé contre le capot de sa voiture avec une cigarette à la main, elle sourit et se précipita dans ses bras

Kyo : Si je m'attendais à un tel accueil, j'aurais acheté une voiture plus tôt !

Sakura : Pourquoi tu l'as acheté au fait ? demanda-t-elle en se séparant de lui

Kyo : Je voulais nous faire plaisir, c'est mieux que de rentrer à pieds tu ne trouves pas ?

Sakura : Oui mais… Elle a du te coûter une fortune !

Kyo : Pas vraiment en fait, pour te dire la vérité, je viens de la gagner à la loterie !

Sakura : Humpf, je vois ! -- ;;; Ce n'était pas du tout dans tes projets en fait !

Kyo : On ne peut rien te cacher ! rigola-t-il, allez monte

Elle s'exécuta et Arashi les vit passer en voiture pendant qu'elle rentrait chez elle, elle vit le sourire radieux de Sakura puis arbora un regard triste

Arashi : Poor you ! ( Pauvre de toi! ), Sakame, pressons-nous veux-tu ? dit-elle à l'intention de son chauffeur

Sakame : Tout de suite Arashi-sama

Kyo gara la voiture dans le parking d'un grand immeuble, il descendit et aida Sakura à en faire autant en lui ouvrant la porte, ils prirent ensuite l'ascenseur et arrivèrent au dixième étage. Arrivés devant une porte marqué du numéro 305, Kyo sonna. On vit alors un jeune homme ressemblant trait pour trait à Kyo excepté qu'il avait les cheveux plus courts, il sourit et avant même qu'ils aient pu dire un mot, il se jeta dans les bras de Sakura

Jeune homme : Sakura ! Mon ange ! dit-il en la serrant très fort dans ses bras

Kyo le saisit aussitôt par le col pour l'éloigner de Sakura avec un regard meurtrier

Kyo : Don't touch her you leech ! ( Ne la touche pas espèce de sangsue ! )

Sakura : Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir Kagame ! dit-elle en s'inclinant

Kagame : Ne sois pas si polie Sakura, ce n'est pas comme si nous étions des étrangers ! Allez, entrez, entrez !

Ils s'exécutèrent et une fois rentré, Kyo prit ses aises en s'asseyant dans le canapé, Sakura accrocha sa veste et la sienne sur le porte-manteau de l'entrée

Sakura : Kagame, tu veux de l'aide ?

Kyo : Non, il est grand ! Il sait se débrouiller ! ¬¬

Sakura : Kyo !

Kagame : Laisse Sakura, tout est prêt de toute façon ! Je voudrais juste que tu serves de quoi boire à Monsieur !

Kyo : Un verre de liqueur !

Kagame : Ne bois pas trop, tu as une voiture maintenant !

Sakura : Tu es au courant ? demanda-t-elle en cherchant une bouteille derrière le bar

Kagame : Tu plaisantes ? Il m'a appelé tout excité pour me mettre au courant !

Kyo : Kagame, you big mouth ! ( Kagame, tu es une grande gueule! )

Sakura apporta le verre à Kyo et il la remercia en l'embrassant sur la tempe puis retourna à la cuisine, Kyo avait allumé la télé en attendant. Sakura dressait les sushis dans un plat ainsi que la sauce dans des petites coupelles, Kagame de son côté finissait de préparer des beignets.

Kagame : Alors Sakura, tout va bien avec Kyo ?

Sakura : Bien sûr ! Il est adorable !

Kagame : Ca me ramène au bon vieux temps ! Ca remonte à si loin !

Sakura : Oui, à l'époque quel âge avais-je déjà ?

Kagame : Tu avais 5 ans et Kyo et moi 11 ans !

Sakura ferma les yeux et essaya de se rappeler de leur première rencontre, cela s'était passé en une journée pluvieuse…

_Onze ans auparavant…_

_Une petite fille était allongé dans un futon dans un pièce assez sombre et les nuages qui cachaient le ciel bleu ne donnait pas plus de lumière bien qu'il n'était que 16h de l'après-midi. Elle semblait avoir un sommeil agité et transpirait, son visage pâle révéla qu'elle était malade. Des voix au dehors la réveilla et elle ouvrit doucement les yeux d'un air pénible, elle vit alors 4 ombres en face de la porte de la pièce où elle se trouvait, deux grandes qui s'avéraient être des adultes et deux plus petites. La porte s'ouvrit alors et la petite fille vit deux garçons identiques trait pour trait et un peu plus âgé qu'elle_

_Voix : Sakura, ma chérie, tu as de la visite_

_Sakura : Est-ce que je vois double ?_

_Fujitaka : Non, ce sont les jumeaux Fujishi, voici Kyo et Kagame_

_Kagame : Bonjour Sakura_

_Sakura toussa et Fujitaka lui apporta un verre d'eau pour la soulager, il la prit dans ses bras pour la bercer un peu et le regard inquiet des deux jeunes garçons s'amplifiait. _

_Fujitaka : Ne vous en faîtes pas, elle a juste attrapé un peu froid ! Je dois préparer le dîner, je vous laisse avec elle d'accord ?_

_Kagame : Oui Fujitaka-san_

_Fujitaka sortit de la chambre et Sakura toisa les deux jeunes garçons du regard et leur sourit_

_Sakura : Kyo ! dit-elle en pointant l'un d'eux_

_Kagame : Oui ! C'est ça dit-il ravi !_

_Sakura : Kyo et Kagame vont attraper froid s'ils restent ici !_

_Kagame : Ne t'en fais pas, ça n'arrivera pas ! Tiens, regarde Kyo, il a un tour de magie !_

_Elle toisa Kyo qui lui montra sa main droite puis la referma, quand il la rouvrit, une fleur se trouvait dans sa main, elle applaudit et il la lui tendit, elle saisit la fleur et s'émerveilla_

_Sakura : Une sakura !_

_Kyo approuva en souriant. Sakura remonta la couverture sur elle et écouta Kagame lui raconter une histoire puis, elle s'endormit._

_Les jours passèrent à une vitesse incroyable et plus le beau temps faisait son apparition, plus Sakura se remettait de son rhume, la dernière journée d'été fut la plus chaude, Sakura avait apporté un ballon et ils jouaient avec lorsque soudain, Kagame tira trop fort et envoya le ballon dans le lac qui se trouvait au fond du jardin_

_Sakura : Mon ballon ! T-T_

_Kyo : Je vais le chercher ! _

_Kagame : Non, attends, c'est dangereux !_

_Kyo : Sakura veut récupérer son ballon et puis, je ne pense pas que ce soit très profond !_

_Il couru vers le lac et sauta plongea, Kagame et Sakura le suivirent et s'arrêtèrent au bord de l'eau, Kyo fit quelques brasses et attrapa le ballon mais il perdit sa chaussure en cours de route, il leur lança le ballon, Kagame le récupéra et Kyo plongea récupérer sa chaussure. Mais les secondes devinrent des minutes et Kyo ne remontait toujours pas à la surface, affolée, Sakura commença à plonger dans l'eau mais Kagame la retint bien qu'elle se débattait _

_Sakura : Kyo ! Kyo ! _

_Kagame : Sakura, n'y va pas je t'en prie !_

_Sakura : Kyo ! _

_Le concerné refit son apparition soudainement en reprenant sa respiration, il nagea jusqu'au bord du lac et se laissa tomber sur le sol, le souffle court. _

_Kagame : Tout va bien Kyo ?_

_Kyo : Oui, le lac était juste plus profond que je ne le pensais_

_Sakura commença à pleurer et les deux garçons s'affolèrent, elle se jeta dans les bras de Kyo et il la calma en lui caressant les cheveux_

_Kyo : Sakura, tu vas être mouillée !_

_Elle renifla plusieurs fois et l'embrassa sur la joue puis courut dans les bras de son père qui venait les rejoindre, cependant, il n'était pas seul, à ses côtés se tenait un grand homme de l'âge de Fujitaka, ses yeux étaient bleus et ses cheveux noirs, c'était sans aucun doute le père de Kyo et Kagame_

_Fujitaka : Takada, merci pour ton hospitalité, ce séjour à la campagne fut des plus reposants !_

_Takada : Ce n'était rien ! Reviens-nous voir quand il te plaira, cela est valable pour tes deux enfants aussi ! J'espère pourvoir voir ton fils aîné !_

_Fujitaka : Oui, Kyo, Kagame, prenez soin de vos parents !_

_Kagame : Oui, bien sûr Fujitaka-san !_

_Sakura salua tout le monde et ils firent de même, Fujitaka la prit dans ses bras et la conduisit jusque dans la voiture qui était garé devant la maison, un peu plus loin, elle regarda tristement la maison disparaître de son champs de vision, cette petite maison traditionnellement japonaise que Sakura avait apprit à aimer_

_Sakura : Papa ?_

_Fujitaka : Oui ?_

_Sakura : Plus tard, je veux me marier avec Kyo !_

_D'abord surpris, il sourit ensuite puis la posa à terre et s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur_

_Fujitaka : Tu l'aimes ?_

_Sakura : Oui ! Beaucoup beaucoup !_

_Fujitaka : Alors si dans 10 ans tu n'as pas changé d'avis, peut-être que ton vœu sera exaucé Sakura ! _

Sakura sortit de sa rêverie quand elle entendit Kagame l'appeler sans cesse, il la regarda curieusement et elle lui sourit

Sakura : Je repensais juste… à autrefois…

Kagame : Quand même, tu aurais pu faire meilleur choix que Kyo ! ¬¬

Kyo : Kagame, you moron ! ( Kagame, toi idiot ! ) Je t'ai entendu !

Ils rejoignirent Kyo qui devenait de plus en plus affamé puis passèrent à table, Kagame ouvrit une bouteille de champagne et en versa dans tous les verres (un tout petit peu pour Sakura, elle est encore mineure ! 0 ), ils levèrent leurs verres pour trinquer

Sakura : Kyo, Kagame, joyeux anniversaire à vous !

Kagame : Ah, ça veut dire que j'ai droit à un cadeau ?

Sakura : Oui, je l'ai laissé dans mon sac d'école, tu l'auras après mangé !

Kagame : Ooooooooh you're so cute ! ( Ooooooooooh tu es tellement adorable! ), héhéhé tu es jaloux Kyo ?

Kyo : Pas vraiment mentit-il

Sakura : Ne t'en fais pas, tu auras ta surprise en rentrant !

Après avoir fini le repas et dégusté le délicieux gâteau de Kagame, les deux frères allèrent discuter sur le balcon et Sakura s'assoupit à moitié devant la télévision. Elle sentit ses paupières se fermer toutes seules et quand elle tenta de se réveiller, elle vit le visage de Kyo devant elle

Kyo : Tu sembles fatigué petite puce, on va rentrer, j'oubliais que tu as cours demain !

Sakura : Non, ça va

Kagame : De toute façon, il se fait tard

Sakura se leva avec la tête encore endolorie et sortit un paquet de son sac, elle le tendit ensuite à Kagame qui lui sourit

Kagame : Tu n'aurais pas du, tu sais, mais ça me fait très plaisir, merci !

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et Sakura prit ses affaires, Kyo aida Sakura à remettre son manteau et ils quittèrent Kagame vers 23h30, Kyo roulait prudemment en voiture comme cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas conduit, de plus, il faisait plus sombre qu'en arrivant et il ne voulait courir aucun risque, il n'était pas vraiment pour la vitesse à vrai dire. Kyo réveilla Sakura lorsqu'ils furent arrivés chez eux, Sakura alla se laver, se changea et s'empressa d'aller chercher le cadeau de Kyo, elle sortit une boite de son tiroir et frappa à la porte de sa chambre puis entra. Kyo était sur son lit avec un tas de copies à ses côtés, il avait mis ses lunettes et tenait un crayon rouge à la main.

Kyo : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a petite puce ?

Sakura s'assit sur le lit et lui tendit le paquet qu'elle avait entre les mains en souriant

Sakura : Joyeux anniversaire

Il sourit et le saisit après lui avoir volé un baiser sur la joue, il l'ouvrit et vit une superbe montre en argent.

Kyo : Sakura, tu ne devrais pas en faire autant !

Sakura : Oui mais c'est exceptionnel aujourd'hui ! Un anniversaire ça se fête dignement !

Kyo : Merci Sakura

Il saisit la montre et l'enfila, elle lui allait à la perfection, Sakura se leva ensuite et sortit de la chambre après avoir prononcé un « bonne nuit ». Elle s'enfouit sous ses couvertures et s'endormit quasi-instantanément, en prise à une trop grand fatigue.

Samedi arriva rapidement, Sakura se sentait mal à l'aise, non seulement elle allait mentir à Kyo mais aussi à Suichi et Tomoyo ! Elle espérait que personne ne la découvrirait avec Syaoran. Elle se prépara pour le rendez-vous en enfilant un corsaire en jean noir dont la longueur s'arrêtait à mi-mollets, elle portait une robe chinoise courte et rouge par-dessus qui s'arrêtait en haut de ses cuisses et prit son sac noir. Elle enfila de petites sandales après avoir pris le soin de s'attacher les cheveux en deux chignons tenus par des rubans de la même couleur que sa robe. Elle sortit de sa chambre et s'aperçut que Kyo était partit, sans doute pour faire quelques courses, elle lui laissa un mot sur le réfrigérateur et sortit de l'appartement. Dans le bus qui la menait à la gare, elle regardait le paysage défiler, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle devait penser de Syaoran, elle doutait de ses sentiments pour Kyo mais aussi, elle s'en voulait de lui cacher tant de choses, tout ça à cause d'Eriol, ce garçon détestable ! Le bus s'arrêta au terminus, elle descendit et attendit devant la gare, près d'une fontaine. Elle observait les gens défiler devant ses yeux, des couples passaient, ils semblaient être heureux, depuis quand ne l'avait-elle pas été aussi ? Elle n'avait jamais sourit comme eux, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, pas une seule fois Kyo et elle n'avait jamais été à un rendez-vous, c'était naturel, il était plus âgé qu'elle, les gens les auraient mal vu sans doute.

Voix : Bonjour Sakura

Cette dernière leva les yeux et vit Syaoran devant elle, il était vraiment classe, un vrai bishie ! D'habitude il attirait l'attention mais là, des jeunes filles s'arrêtaient même pour le regarder. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu autrement que dans son uniforme scolaire et elle devait avouer que dans des vêtements normaux, il était plus séduisant encore. Il portait une veste et un jean noirs ainsi qu'une chemise rouge, à son cou, sa chaîne qu'il ne quittait pour rien au monde.

Syaoran : Tu m'as attendu longtemps ?

Sakura : Non, je… Je viens d'arriver Sempai

Syaoran : Je suis rassuré alors ! J'avais peur d'être en retard !

Sakura : Non, tu es pile à l'heure !

Syaoran : Très bien, alors on y va ! dit-il en l'aidant à se lever

Il lui prit ensuite la main et glissa ses doigts entre les siens, elle rougit et il lui sourit en retour, pendant qu'ils marchaient, des gens les regardaient, Sakura se sentit rapidement gênée jusqu'au moment où elle entendit une personne dire « Ils vont si bien ensemble ! », elle se figea, c'était la première fois qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de se cacher, la première fois qu'elle ressentait de la joie, elle pouvait se promener avec Syaoran et paraître aux yeux des gens comme un couple normal. Elle réalisa alors, avait-elle vraiment pensé couple ? Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Elle ne pouvait pas ! Il s'arrêta précisément à ce moment là, Sakura leva les yeux et vit une salle de cinéma

Sakura : On va voir un film ?

Syaoran : Oui, j'aimerais bien ! Et toi ? Ca te ferait plaisir ?

Sakura : Et bien… Oui, pourquoi pas !

Syaoran acheta deux tickets et ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de cinéma, il montra deux places dans un coin assez tranquille et elle approuva d'un hochement de la tête, ils s'assirent. Etant donné que le film n'avait pas encore commencé, il y avait un grand silence entre eux, Syaoran se tourna finalement vers elle

Syaoran : Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose ?

Sakura : Oui, je veux bien un soda

Syaoran : D'accord, je reviens, ne bouge surtout pas !

Il se leva de son siège et s'éloigna, Sakura se tassa dans son siège et attendit patiemment, soudain, quelques garçons entrèrent dans la salle, elle ne les connaissait que de vue mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'ils étaient dans son école. Lorsqu'ils la virent, ils s'approchèrent d'elle en souriant

Garçon 1 : Tiens, ne serait-ce pas Sakura-chan ? La fille qui a reçu une confession de Li-sempai ?

Garçon 2 : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là petite fille ?

Sakura : Je…

Garçon 3 : Ne reste pas toute seule ici, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas faire un tour avec nous ?

Garçon 2 : Oui bonne idée !

Sakura : Non ! Je ne veux pas !

Garçon 1 : Allons ne fait pas la timide, Li-sempai a déjà dû bien t'entraîner ! ricana-t-il

Sakura : Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

L'un d'eux la prit par le bras pour la soulever et elle essaya de se débattre mais en vain, soudain, une main s'aggripa violemment au bras de ce dernier et il lâcha Sakura, le visage tordu par la douleur. Les garçons se retournèrent alors et virent Syaoran, passablement énervé

Syaoran : Don't touch my woman ! ( Ne touche pas ma copine ! )

A l'entente de cette phrase, ils s'éloignèrent sans demander leurs restes et Syaoran s'accroupit aux pieds de Sakura

Syaoran : Tout va bien ? Ils ne t'ont rien fait ?

Sakura : Non, je… Je vais bien

Il soupira de soulagement et lui tendit un goblet contenant du soda en souriant

Sakura : Merci !

Il s'installa à côté d'elle et le film débuta, Sakura regardait Syaoran, il avait été si protecteur envers elle, elle sentit ses joues s'échauffer et quand il remarqua qu'elle le toisait du regard, il mit un morceau de pop-corn dans sa bouche, elle le mangea et il sourit

Syaoran : J'ai un penchant pour les sucreries !

Sakura : C'est délicieux !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et reporta son attention vers le film tout en lui tendant le paquet de pop-corn qu'elle vida très rapidement sous son regard amusé.

Une fois le film terminé, ils sortirent de la salle, Sakura semblait satisfaite, mais Syaoran lui trouva un défaut : il n'y avait pas assez de scènes de combat. Il adorait ce genre de choses, pratiquant lui-même la boxe chinoise ainsi que le karaté.

Sakura : Où va-t-on maintenant ?

Syaoran : Manger, le pop-corn m'a ouvert l'appétit !

Sakura : Parce que tu as encore plus faim qu'auparavant après avoir mangé du pop-corn ? --

Syaoran : Oui ! Je vais t'emmener dans mon restaurant favori ! Tu vas voir, ça n'a rien de comparable à ce que tu as déjà goûté !

Il l'entraîna dans les rues du centre-ville mais pas les beaux-quartiers remplis de monde, juste un petit restaurant qui était logé discrètement au fond d'une ruelle, malgré son apparence extérieure bien misérable, Sakura vit, en entrant qu'il était remplit de monde. Syaoran repéra une table isolée au fond de la salle, ils s'installèrent et quelques secondes après, une jeune femme vint leur apporter le menu.

Jeune femme : Syaoran-kun ! Nous nous étonnions de ne pas te voir ces temps-ci !

Syaoran : J'ai été très occupé Kana. Comment va Yusuke ?

Kana : Bien, je suis sûre qu'il serait content de te voir ! Je reviens dans quelques minutes, prenez votre temps pour choisir !

Elle s'éloigna et Sakura la regarda partir

Sakura : Tu en connais du monde !

Syaoran : Pas vraiment, c'est la sœur de ma cousine ! Yusuke, son fils aîné vient d'avoir 5 ans ! Il est adorable !

Sakura : Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les enfants !

Syaoran : Je les adore ! Il n'y a rien de plus merveilleux ! ( pas le cas de Sabi… )

Sakura sourit puis Kana revint, elle leur apporta de quoi boire, cadeau de la maison avait-elle dit en un clin d'œil

Syaoran : Je vais prendre un Gyudon ! Rajoute-moi un œuf avec, des beignets et des nouilles sautées en suppléments ! Pour le dessert, je verrais après ! ( Gyûdon : fines lamelles de bœuf revenus accompagné avec du riz )

Sakura le regarda avec des grands yeux ( comme ça OO ) puis Kana se retourna vers elle pour prendre sa commande, elle ne semblait nullement surprise par tout ce qu'avait demandé Syaoran, elle toussa pour se reprendre et répondit un gyûdon. Kana s'en alla et Syaoran regarda Sakura

Syaoran : Tu te sens mal à l'aise avec moi ?

Sakura : Non pourquoi ?

Syaoran : Et bien, tu sais, toutes ces rumeurs… Je veux dire, si ça te déplaît de passer du temps avec moi, je peux te rendre ta liberté

Sakura : Ce n'est pas que ça me déplaise, c'est juste que…

A ce moment précis, Sakura hésita, devait-elle lui dire qu'Eriol lui avait forcé la main ? Il semblait heureux de passer du temps avec elle et elle ne voulait surtout pas l'attrister ! Elle l'aimait bien, c'est vrai qu'au début, il pouvait paraître bizarre mais en fait, il était très gentil et attentionné. Après déjeuner, Syaoran alla payer tandis que Sakura attendait devant la porte, Kana prit un air sérieux et toisa ce premier

Syaoran : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Kana : C'est la première fois que tu amènes une fille ici depuis tu sais qui, se pourrait-il que tu deviennes enfin sincère ?

Syaoran : Tssk, Kana, occupe-toi de tes affaires !

Kana : Pourtant, moi je crois que tu l'aimes déjà cette petite non ? C'est la première fois que je te vois porter ce regard envers une fille, la première fois que tu rigoles naturellement !

Syaoran : Kana, je me passerais bien de ton avis personnel ! Ca fait longtemps que j'attends ce moment et c'est juste pour ça qu'elle m'accompagne !

Kana : You're so stupid ! ( Tu es tellement stupide ! )

Lorsque Syaoran sortit du restaurant, il vit Sakura en train de caresser un petit chat abandonné, il la toisa longuement puis s'approcha, le chat s'enfuit en remarquant sa présence et Sakura se retourna en souriant

Sakura : On y va ?

A ce même moment, Syaoran eut un flash-back dans sa tête, il vit l'image d'une jeune femme qui lui souriait. Elle était grande, brune aux yeux couleur noisette, ses longs cheveux ondulés retombaient sur son visage et ses épaules. S'il avait vu cette apparition c'est parce que Sakura et elle avaient la même expression quand elles souriaient. Il ferma les yeux un moment, ce souvenir lui semblait douloureux puis les rouvrit après avoir repris ses esprits

Syaoran : Et si on allait faire un petit tour au centre commercial ?

Sakura : D'accord !

Ils se mirent en route et passèrent devant diverses boutiques, Sakura insistait pour entrer dans chaque boutique et Syaoran lui acheta un petit souvenir : un porte-clé avec un petit chat qui tenait un cœur entre ses pattes, elle le remercia en l'embrassant sur la joue.

La nuit commençait à tomber sur la ville et Syaoran regarda sa montre, il se retourna vers Sakura

Syaoran : Il faudrait peut-être rentrer non ?

Sakura : Tout de suite ? demanda-t-elle avec des yeux de chiens battus

Syaoran : D'accord d'accord dit-il en souriant, et si on allait au game-center ?

Sakura : Un game-center ?

Syaoran : Tu vas voir, c'est l'endroit le plus formidable pour dépenser son argent !

Ils marchèrent un bon moment et arrivèrent devant un grand magasin illuminé, après avoir pénétrer à l'intérieur, Syaoran conduisit Sakura sur une machine pour faire une course de moto.

Sakura : Je dois monter dessus ?

Il approuva en hochant la tête et elle essaya tant bien que mal de grimper dessus sans se casser la figure ( pas facile avec des sandales -- ), il la porta alors et l'assit dessus, il mit une pièce et tapota sur plusieurs boutons puis la course commença

Syaoran : J'ai prit le parcours le plus facile !

Sakura faisait son possible pour tenir dans le circuit mais finissait par atterrir hors champs de piste ou alors se cogner contre les arbres et murs, Syaoran éclatait de rire à chaque fois mais Sakura elle, semblait perdue et déconcertée

Sakura : C'est dur ! . Voilà, je vais arriver dernière ! Il reste un tour ! sniff T-T

Syaoran sauta alors sur la moto et se plaça derrière Sakura, il la pencha en avant et conduisit la machine avec elle, elle sentit sa peau contre la sienne et commençait à devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Heureusement pour elle, le parcours venait de se finir et ils arrivèrent deuxième, ce qui n'était pas si mal vu leur retard. Syaoran descendit de la moto et aida Sakura à en faire autant

Syaoran : Ca va Sakura ? Tu es toute rouge ! Tu as chaud peut-être ?

Sakura : Un peu… mentit-elle

Syaoran : C'est vrai qu'il fait une chaleur étouffante ici ! Tu veux qu'on rentre peu-être ?

Sakura : Je crois qu'il le faut ! dit-elle en regardant l'horloge qui affichait 22h

Ils rentrèrent en silence, Sakura trouvait que cette journée n'avait pas été si terrible que ça après tout, il n'avait pas été méchant au contraire, on pouvait dire que Syaoran avait été très galant, il n'était absolument pas comme elle l'imaginait !

Syaoran : Cette journée t'a-t-elle plu ?

Sakura : Oui, merci pour tout… Je ne sais pas comment te remercier !

Syaoran se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, doucement, elle se sentit flotter, comme si elle était couché dans un amas de nuages, c'était une sensation unique qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressentie, ses joues lui chauffèrent brusquement et Syaoran se sépara alors d'elle

Syaoran : Je crois que j'ai ton remerciement

Sakura : …

Il sourit puis passa une main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille, il attrapa une mèche au passage et sourit

Syaoran : Au-revoir Sakura, à lundi !

Sakura : Au… Au-revoir sempai !

Elle le regarda s'éloigner, le regard perdu dans ses réflexions, elle posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres puis ses deux mains sur ses joues : elle venait de recevoir son premier baiser ! Et par… Par un garçon autre que Kyo… Cette pensée la ramena sur terre et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle avait trahit Kyo ! Cette fois, la honte l'envahissait mais aussi le regret, elle détourna les yeux de la direction de la ruelle où s'était dirigé Syaoran, ce dernier avait d'ailleurs quitté son champ de vision, elle s'empressa de rentrer et quand elle arriva à l'appartement, elle vit Kyo assis au balcon qui lisait, l'avait-il vu avec Syaoran ? Elle pria le ciel que non ! Tout mais pas ça !

Elle s'apprêta à rentrer directement dans sa chambre mais Kyo l'aperçut avant qu'elle n'est pu l'éviter, il ouvrit la porte-fenêtre et rentra dans l'appartement, elle sursauta

Kyo : On rentre en cachette ?

Sakura : Non, qu'est-ce que… Enfin j'allais juste déposer mes affaires !

Kyo : Je vois, le dîner est prêt si tu as faim

Sakura : Merci

Elle s'apprêta à s'en aller mais Kyo la retint par le bras, elle leva les yeux vers lui et il l'embrassa, un baiser un peu forcé mais lorsqu'elle se détendit, elle commença à l'apprécier, il était différent de celui de Syaoran parce qu'il était plus passionné, son cœur s'emballait comme jamais, et elle se sentit vider de toute force, si bien, qu'elle s'effondra sur les genoux malgré le fait que Kyo l'est retenu. Il se mit à sa hauteur et la prit dans ses bras en la serrant si fort qu'elle crût qu'elle allait se briser

Sakura : Ky… Kyo…

Kyo : You belong only to me Sakura ! ( Tu n'appartiens à moi seul Sakura ! ) lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille

Sakura : Kyo, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Kyo : I don't want to lose you, you more precious than anything to me ! I will never let you go ! Even if it means to die ! ( Je ne veux pas te perdre, tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux ! Je ne te laisserais jamais partir ! Même si cela signifie mourir ! ) dit-il le regard dévasté

Sakura: S'il te plait, dit-moi ce qu'il y a ! Tu sais très bien que je ne comprends pas un mot anglais !

Kyo : Ca n'a pas d'importance Sakura, le principal c'est que tu sois là aujourd'hui !

Il tomba sur Sakura qui paniqua immédiatement

Sakura : Kyo ! On ne peut pas…

Elle réalisa soudain qu'il ne bougeait plus et posa une main sur son front, il était brûlant ! Elle se dégagea de lui et essaya de le transporter tant bien que mal sur le canapé, elle courut ensuite chercher des couvertures puis prit un linge et une bassine d'eau. Elle retroussa ses manches et après avoir égoutté le linge, elle le posa sur son front. Elle passa ainsi une bonne partie de la nuit à le veiller mais sa température ne semblait pas avoir baisser, bien au contraire. Elle se déshabilla alors et se coucha près de lui, c'était un des meilleurs remèdes pour faire tomber la fièvre : la chaleur corporelle

Lundi matin, Sakura n'était pas venue en cours, par contre, Kyo était présent lui. A vouloir trop s'occuper de lui tout le week-end, elle avait négligé sa santé et était tombée malade à son tour. Malheureusement, Kyo n'avait pas pu prendre un jour de congé, les troisièmes années commençaient leurs examens et il devait en assurer la surveillance, Sakura avait même insisté pour qu'il y aille.

Tomoyo et Suichi se rendaient en classe, ils passèrent à côté d'Eriol et de Syaoran, ce dernier étonné de ne pas voir Sakura avec eux, Eriol le toisa longuement et sourit

Eriol : Elle est malade si tu veux savoir !

Syaoran : Comment est-ce que tu sais ça toi ? ¬¬ demanda-t-il avec un regard suspicieux

Eriol : Je le sais c'est tout, tu ne veux pas aller la voir après les cours ? dit-il avec un sourire diabolique

Syaoran : Pourquoi est-ce que j'irais ? J'ai un rendez-vous avec une délicieuse demoiselle ! dit-il en se léchant les lèvres

Le sourire d'Eriol disparut à ce moment là et son cousin s'empressa de retrouver ses amis ainsi qu'un groupe d'admiratrices, c'est vrai que bientôt, cela fera 2 ans. Il connaissait parfaitement Syaoran pour savoir qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié lui non plus, c'était encore aujourd'hui trop douloureux. Il devait le soutenir quoi qu'il arrive même si cela signifiait heurter la pauvre innocente qu'était Sakura.

A la fin de la journée, Syaoran partit avec une ravissante jeune fille, Arashi le regarda faire et soupira, elle se tourna vers Eriol qui s'attendait au pire mais elle se contenta de passer à côté de lui en l'ignorant

Eriol : Arashi, jusqu'à quand comptes-tu m'ignorer ?

La concerné continua sa route et entra dans la limousine qui l'attendait, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira. Les femmes étaient trop étranges pour lui, il ne les comprendrait jamais ! D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas besoin de les comprendre, jouer avec elles suffisaient. Ca il savait très bien le faire et jamais il ne s'en lassait. Il vit une de ses petites favorites au loin et sourit en se dirigeant vers elle.

Sakura regarda l'heure, son horloge affichait 17h et elle n'avait rien mangé de la journée, elle tenta de se lever parce qu'elle avait faim et s'appuya contre le mur, les joues rouges et brûlantes, elle fut soudain prise d'un vertige et tomba sur le sol, elle tenta d'attraper le téléphone mais en vain, la table basse était trop loin, sa vue se troublait se peu à peu, elle sombra dans l'inconscience tandis que ses yeux s'alourdirent lentement. Alors qu'elle gisait à terre, une personne inconnue s'introduisit dans sa chambre par la fenêtre et la souleva, Sakura reprit connaissance quelques secondes et vit l'informe de l'école, elle referma ensuite les yeux et fut porté dans son lit. Soudain, un bruit de clé se fit entendre, la personne déposa un baiser sur le front de Sakura et sortit par la fenêtre précipitamment, Kyo entra alors dans la chambre et vit cette dernière ouverte, il fronça les sourcils, il était sûr qu'elle était close ce matin. Il la referma et se rendit en cuisine préparer de quoi manger pour Sakura.

Quatre jours avaient passé depuis l'absence de Sakura à l'école, Syaoran d'ailleurs était devenu intenable et irritable depuis, sans que personne sache vraiment pourquoi, il envoyait balader toutes les filles qui l'approchaient et Tomoyo et Suichi qui avaient eu écho de son attitude devinrent partager sur l'avis qu'ils avaient sur lui

Suichi : Je maintiens qu'il ne veut que du mal à Sakura

Tomoyo : Oui mais sa façon d'agir a changé depuis l'absence de Sakura, ce n'est pas une coïncidence !

Suichi : Tomo, je suis un garçon alors je me permets de douter de ses intentions !

Tomoyo : Tu as peut-être raison, je me demande si Kyo est au courant !

Suichi : Je ne crois pas, sinon, il lui aurait déjà cassé la figure ! rigola-t-il, tu crois que je devrais lui dire ?

Tomoyo : Suichi ! Ce n'est pas à nous de faire quoi que ce soit ! dit-elle en le tapant sur l'épaule

La porte de la classe vide où se trouvaient Suichi et Tomoyo s'ouvrit soudain et ils virent apparaître Syaoran, Suichi se tint tout de suite sur la défensive quand il se dirigea vers eux

Syaoran : Euh… Bonjour, est-ce que… elle va bien ?

Suichi : De qui parles-tu ? Je ne vois pas !

Syaoran : Je parle de Sakura… dit-il gêné en passant sa main dans ses cheveux

Tomoyo : Elle se remet…

Syaoran : On m'a dit qu'elle était malade… Je me demandais si enfin… Est-ce que l'un de vous pourrait m'accompagner la voir ? dit-il en léchant ses lèvres sèches de nervosité

Les deux amis sursautèrent soudain et échangèrent un regard en panique, il ne devait pas savoir pour Kyo !

Syaoran : Il y a un problème à cela ?

Suichi : Oui, ses parents sont très stricts quant à ses relations avec les garçons !

Syaoran : Je comprends, ce n'est pas grave… dit-il déçu

Tomoyo : Attends ! dit-elle en lui attrapant la manche alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, je pense que ça pourrait s'arranger, ils ne rentrent pas avant 17h, je t'accompagnerais

Suichi : Tomo ! Cria-t-il, tu es folle ! S'ils venaient à l'apprendre…

Tomoyo : Et bien tu m'aideras à cacher la vérité ! Tu veux faire plaisir à Sakura n'est-ce pas ?

Suichi : Ca n'a rien à voir ! Tu le sais bien !

Syaoran : Ecoutez, je ne veux pas être la source de vos disputes…

Tomoyo : Mais non voyons ! Je vais t'aider ! Suichi s'occupera du reste !

Syaoran : Merci, c'est gentil, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour te remercier !

Tomoyo : C'est simple, soit sincère avec elle, c'est tout ce que je te demande !

Syaoran : Bien sûr ! dit-il en souriant mesquinement

Ce sourire, Tomoyo ne l'avait pas interprété comme mesquin mais comme naturel, elle s'était fait bluffer, en revanche, Suichi vit clair dans son jeu et s'approcha de Syaoran, bien que ce premier soit plus petit que Syaoran, il l'attrapa par le col et le toisa méchamment

Suichi : Si un jour tu venais à la faire souffrir, je ne te ferais pas de cadeaux ! Moi je ne suis pas comme tout le monde et tes beaux discours, tu peux les garder pour toi ! Je ne crois pas que tu aies des bonnes inten…

Tomoyo posa sa main sur le bras de Suichi pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait arrêter, à ce moment précis, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit et Kyo fit son apparition, il toisa les trois jeunes gens d'un air étonné puis remonta ses lunettes

Kyo : Un problème ?

Suichi : Non, aucun sensei

Kyo : Très bien, dans ce cas retournez dans vos classes respectives, les cours vont commencer !

Ils obéirent, Syaoran regarda Kyo qui fit de même, Suichi emmena Tomoyo dans un couloir tranquille et Syaoran retourna voir ses amis. Kyo s'assit sur la chaise au bureau et regarda la fenêtre, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas !

Suichi : Très bien, que fait-on pour Kyo ?

Tomoyo : Tu vas l'occuper une heure ou deux et après j'emmènerais Syaoran voir Sakura

Suichi : Je te préviens, si ça se passe mal ne compte pas sur moi pour payer les pots cassés ! Je ne fais pas du tout confiance à cet… Cet…

Tomoyo : Suichi ! Je veux lui donner la chance de prouver que c'est un garçon bien ! Si quelque chose se passe, je me rangerais de ton côté !

La fin des cours arriva à 15h, Tomoyo sortit immédiatement de la salle et Suichi partit voir Kyo, en arrivant devant le portail de l'école, elle trouva Syaoran entouré de filles mais il n'avait pas l'air très disposé à passer du temps avec elles, il la vit arriver et quitta le groupe pour la rejoindre

Tomoyo : Bien, allons-y !

Ils se mirent en route et arrivèrent devant l'immeuble où habitaient Sakura et Kyo, Tomoyo rechercha le nom d'Ijima et appuya sur le bouton d'appel, ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que Syaoran l'avait parfaitement vu faire, son regard s'assombrit immédiatement et les traits de son visage devinrent d'un froideur incomparable.

Voix : Oui ?

Tomoyo : Sakura, c'est Tomo, j'ai une surprise pour toi !

Sakura : Attends, je t'ouvre !

La serrure de la porte de déverrouilla et ils rentrèrent dans l'immeuble, lorsque Sakura ouvrit la porte, elle eut la surprise de voir Syaoran derrière Tomoyo, elle bafouilla quelques mots qui ressemblaient à « Bonjour, entrez », totalement gênée par sa venue mais aussi parce qu'elle était encore en pyjama

Sakura : Je vais nous faire du thé

Tomoyo : Laisse, je vais le faire ! Repose-toi ! dit-elle avec un sourire plus large qu'une banane ! ( o )

Elle s'éloigna et les deux restèrent sans rien dire

Syaoran : Comment vas-tu ?

Sakura : Je… Je vais mieux ! Et toi ?

Syaoran : Je vais bien !

Le silence retomba puis Syaoran la toisa en souriant

Syaoran : Quand comptes-tu revenir à l'école ?

Sakura : Demain j'espère, ma fièvre est tombée et je n'ai plus mal à la gorge dit-elle en toussant

Syaoran : Je t'ai apporté quelque chose dit-il en fouillant dans son sac

Il en sortit une petite peluche blanche en forme de lapin, assis sur ses pattes et portant un nœud papillon autour du cou, il le lui tendit

Sakura : C'est… C'est pour moi ?

Syaoran : Oui, je l'ai trouvé mignonne et te ressemblant alors je t'en fais cadeau !

Sakura : Je ressemble à un lapin ? oO

Syaoran : Oui, tout aussi adorable, tout aussi doux, tout aussi mignon !

Tomoyo revint avec le thé et Syaoran regarda l'heure, il se leva soudain

Tomoyo : Tu pars déjà ?

Syaoran : Oui, j'ai un entraînement de basket-ball, désolé

Sakura : Ce n'est rien !

Elle le raccompagna à la porte et il descendit en prenant l'ascenseur

Syaoran : tout aussi naïf Sakura, tout aussi naïf ! The little rabbit will be eat by the wolf ! rigola-t-il ( Le petit lapin sera mangé par le loup )

En sortant de l'immeuble, il vit Kyo au loin, ce dernier ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, quand ils passèrent côte à côte, Kyo réalisa que c'était lui et se retourna, Syaoran s'éloignait tranquillement et posant sa veste sur ses épaules.

Kyo arriva devant l'immeuble et rentra précipitamment, il appuya sur la touche de l'ascenseur pour le faire descendre mais pour lui, il était trop long alors il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et prit ses clés avec panique pour rentrer dans l'appartement, là, il vit Sakura et Tomoyo qui prenaient le thé tranquillement, il les regarda suspicieusement et se plaça devant elles

Kyo : Qu'est-ce que Li faisait ici ?

Sakura : Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! mentit-elle

Sakura tournait ses doigts dans tous les sens tellement la nervosité la gagnait, Kyo le nota et devina qu'elle mentait, il ne la connaissait que trop bien ! Il sentit alors jalousie et colère monter en lui en une fraction de seconde, il devint fou de rage et d'un geste brusque, projeta la cafetière qui se trouvait sur la table contre le mur, les deux jeunes filles sursautèrent

Kyo : Arrête de mentir ! cria-t-il

Il fixa Sakura intensément, tellement qu'elle vint à en avoir peur

Kyo : Tomoyo, laisse-nous s'il te plaît !

Tomoyo : Oui… Sakura, je t'appelle plus tard !

Sakura : Ou… Oui, attends, je te raccompagne à la porte !

Kyo : Laisse, je vais le faire, ne bouge pas Sakura ! dit-il sans la quitter des yeux

Quand il revint, Sakura n'avait pas bougé, elle se tenait immobile, en tremblant légèrement, il se pencha à sa hauteur mais elle ne le regardait toujours pas, il voulut la toucher mais elle recula, effrayée

Kyo : Désolé, je ne voulais pas être violent… dit-il doucement, c'est juste que… je me suis emporté, j'ai peur qu'il nous découvre et qu'il nous fasse du mal, qu'il te fasse du mal !

Sakura : Syaoran est mon ami ! De quoi as-tu peur ?

Il resta silencieux pendant un long moment et elle se leva pour nettoyer le sol, le thé avait formé une petite flaque dans le salon et des morceaux de porcelaine se trouvaient de part et d'autre de la pièce. Sakura cessa de lui adresser la parole le reste de la soirée ainsi que le lendemain d'ailleurs

Le cours de biologie avait commencé, Sakura était assise à sa place pendant que Kyo faisait son cours mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. De temps en temps, il lui lançait des regards mais elle avait toujours les yeux tournés vers la cour de l'école : Syaoran jouait au football avec ses amis. Kyo le remarqua et posa violemment son livre sur la table de Sakura, toute la classe sursauta mis à part elle. Elle tourna le visage indifféremment et il la toisa avec colère

Kyo : Mademoiselle Kinomoto, si vous ne vous intéressez pas à ce cour, vous pouvez sortir ! dit-il d'un ton sec en remontant ses lunettes

Elle le défia du regard et sourit, puis, elle prit ses affaires et se leva

Sakura : Bien sensei !

Elle s'apprêta à sortir de la classe quand il se plaça devant elle

Kyo : Vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure !

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de sortir de la pièce sous le chahut général, puis elle descendit dans la cour pour regarder Syaoran jouer, elle s'assit non loin dans l'herbe en se faisant toute discrète

Voix : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là petite ?

Elle leva les yeux et vit Eriol, cela la figea et elle se décala quand il s'assit près d'elle sans lui demander son accord

Eriol : Tu devrais me remercier, tu as passé un bon moment avec Syaoran non ?

Sakura : Que cherches-tu ? dit-elle d'une voix légèrement énervée

Eriol : Calme-toi ! Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que ton petit secret soit dévoilé à toute l'école j'espère ?

Sakura : Non…

Eriol : Voici la dernière chose que tu vas faire : passer la nuit avec Syaoran ! dit-il en souriant

Sakura : Quoi ? cria-t-elle

Sa voix attira l'attention de Syaoran mais aussi de Kyo pendant son cours, ce dernier regarda par la fenêtre et vit Syaoran s'approcher de Sakura et Eriol, il serra le poing à s'en faire mal et brisa le crayon qu'il avait en main par la même occasion, tous les élèves levèrent les yeux vers lui et il repris son calme

Kyo : Daidouji ! Lisez le paragraphe 5 de la page 123 !

Tomoyo se leva et s'exécuta. Pendant ce temps, Syaoran qui avait rejoint Sakura et Eriol les regarda étrangement

Eriol : Te voilà ! Justement, je…

Syaoran: Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? dit-il en fusillant Eriol du regard

Sakura qui savait pertinemment qu'elle avait été la cause de sa venue devait sauver les apparences, Syaoran n'avait pas l'air ravi qu'elle ait crié

Sakura : C'est juste que… Enfin, j'ai appris que vos examens de cette année avaient été plus faciles que l'année précédente alors j'ai été un peu jalouse, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir la même chance l'année prochaine ! dit-elle en rigolant nerveusement

Syaoran : C'est vrai Eriol ?

Eriol : Humpf, pour ma part, ça a été facile mais on ne peut pas dire cela pour tout le monde ! dit-il en haussant les épaules, bien, c'est ici que je vous laisse, à bientôt Sakura ! dit-il en souriant

Sakura détourna les yeux et Syaoran s'assit à côté d'elle, elle regarda le ciel

Syaoran : Tu veux bien un deuxième rendez-vous Sakura ?

Sakura : Avec qui ? demanda-t-elle surprise

Syaoran : Avec moi ! rigola-t-il

Sakura : Je… Je ne sais pas…

Au loin, Eriol les observait toujours, Sakura l'aperçut et se sentit mal à l'aise, ses paroles résonnaient dans sa tête « Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que ton petit secret soit dévoilé à toute l'école j'espère ? », elle sentit ses mains devenir moites, si elle avait un deuxième rendez-vous avec Syaoran, elle devra…

Syaoran : Sakura ? Tu m'écoutes ? Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave !

Sakura : Si si, bien sûr… Ce sera avec plaisir Sempai…

Soudain, un ballon atterrit entre eux, frôlant les cheveux de Syaoran au passage, il la rattrapa au vol, ils détournèrent les yeux pour voir Kyo devant le terrain de football, les deux jeunes hommes se fusillèrent du regard

Syaoran : Sensei, c'est vous qui avez lancé ce ballon n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en souriant

Kyo : Oui, désolé, j'ai perdu le contrôle du ballon ! répliqua-t-il en souriant

Syaoran : Faites attention Sensei, on pourrait croire que vous l'avez fait exprès !

Kyo : Je ne me permettrais pas ! Bien, je vous empreinte mademoiselle Kinomoto ! Nous avons quelques affaires a régler

Syaoran : Sakura, appelle-moi dès que tu veux, je mettrais mon numéro de téléphone dans ton casier ! lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille

Kyo remonta ses lunettes dans une expression de douleur incomparable, il serra sa chemise au niveau de sa poitrine pendant un moment et lança un regard froid à Syaoran qui s'en allait, Sakura suivit Kyo jusque dans une salle de classe déserte, elle entra en premier, il ferma la porte à clés et prit Sakura par l'épaule, il la plaqua contre le tableau et en lui tenant le visage d'une main et les bras de l'autre, lui donna un baiser forcé. Elle n'essayait même pas de se défendre, quand il se sépara d'elle, il vit qu'elle avait les yeux fermés, le visage crispé par la peur et qu'elle pleurait silencieusement. Il réalisa qu'il était allé trop loin et la relâcha pour sécher ses larmes gentiment

Kyo : Je suis tellement désolé, je ne voulais pas, c'est juste que… te savoir près de lui…

Sakura : Est-ce que tu es jaloux ? demanda-t-elle soudainement remise de ses émotions

Kyo : Et même si je l'étais qu'est-ce que ça changerais ? demanda-t-il en cachant son visage légèrement rougit

Sakura : Non ? Sérieusement ? Vrai de vrai ? demanda-t-elle avec un brin d'innocence dans la voix

Kyo : You ! (Toi !), tu me cherches Sakura ? demanda-t-il en posant une main sur sa joue

Elle réalisa soudain quelque chose de grave et le repoussa, il la regarda étonnamment et elle sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux

Sakura : Je suis désolé !

Elle partit en courant sans se retourner une seule fois alors que Kyo criait son nom dans le couloir, elle s'enfuit sans se retourner. Elle arriva finalement dans un petit parc tandis que le soleil se couchait, elle s'assit sur un banc et pleura à chaudes larmes.

Elle avait compris une chose importante : elle avait flirté avec Kyo et Syaoran en même temps, comment en était-elle arrivé là ? Que faire maintenant ? Certes elle aimait Kyo mais Syaoran avait éveillé un sentiment nouveau en elle. Elle ne pouvait pas quitter Kyo, il était son tuteur légal et fiancé ! Elle ne pourrait jamais le laisser seul de toute manière, déjà un an qu'elle vivait avec lui et puis, il y avait cette promesse… D'autre part, si elle arrêtait de voir Syaoran, Eriol irait raconter à toute l'école qu'elle vivait avec Kyo ! En plus, elle perdrait Syaoran, et elle l'aimait.

Elle baissa la tête, elle devait faire un choix, mais lequel ? La situation empirerait à chaque seconde ! Elle sentit soudain une veste se poser sur ses épaules et une présence familière, elle leva les yeux et vit Suichi, il sourit

Sakura : Suichi ?

Suichi : Je t'ai vu passer tout à l'heure, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Sakura : Non, et le pire c'est que je ne saurais pas t'expliquer pourquoi !

Suichi : Tu n'as pas besoin de m'expliquer ! dit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés, je sais que c'est à cause de deux personnes, l'un est notre professeur de biologie, l'autre le Playboy de l'école

Sakura : Tu as toujours été si perspicace

Suichi : Si tu veux mon conseil, laisse Li-sempai, retourne auprès de Kyo

Sakura : Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

Suichi : Parce que je suis un garçon, je sais que Li-sempai ne sera jamais sincère envers une fille, il a passé les années précédentes à jouer avec la gente féminine et c'est pareil cette année, je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherche avec toi mais il est plus patient qu'habituellement, autrement, tu aurais déjà fini dans son lit Sakura. Kyo t'aime sincèrement, vous allez bientôt vous marier, rien ne peut entacher votre bonheur

Sakura : Oui, tu as sans doute raison mais… Je… Je veux dire que je ne suis pas insensible à Syaoran, quand je suis avec lui, je n'ai pas besoin de me cacher ni d'avoir honte !

Suichi : Saku, mon cœur, tu es encore jeune, ton bonheur tu vas le vivre très bientôt avec Kyo, patiente encore un peu !

Sakura : Tu as sans doute raison, merci Suichi

Suichi : Allez viens, je te ramène, il doit être mort d'inquiétude

Quand Sakura arriva devant son casier le lendemain matin, elle trouva un petit mot au-dessus de ses chaussures, elle le saisit et le lu, c'était le numéro de Syaoran, elle serra la feuille entre ses doigts en fermant les yeux, puis, quand elle les rouvrit, elle déchira le morceau de papier et le jeta à la poubelle. En se rendant à sa salle de classe, elle aperçut Eriol en chemin, il l'ignora ce qui la surpris, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ! Elle vit alors une chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu sur son visage : la tristesse. Son regard semblait capturé par une douleur intérieure et secrète et puis surtout, Syaoran n'était pas présent avec lui. Ou pouvait-il bien être ?

Pendant ce temps, un jeune homme se tenait debout dans un cimetière, un bouquet de fleurs à la main, des lys blancs, il scrutait une pierre tombale et restait immobile. Il retira ses lunettes de soleil et l'on vit ses beaux yeux bruns devenir légèrement humides.

Syaoran : Voilà, c'est l'anniversaire de ta mort aujourd'hui, rassure-toi, je n'ai pas oublié ! Je n'ai rien pu oublier depuis le jour où tu nous as quitté ! Tu me manques tellement ! C'est dur sans toi. Ne t'en fais pas, tu seras vengé ! Kyo paiera pour ce qu'il a fait ! Ce qu'il t'a fait ! Je t'aimerais toujours ma belle…

Il déposa les fleurs sur la tombe, remis ses lunettes et s'éloigna.

Sakura revenait des courses avec Kyo, à chaque pas qu'ils effectuaient, des jeunes hommes se retournaient pour admirer la jeune japonaise, Kyo ne cessait de leur lancer des regards noirs pour les dissuader d'espérer plus. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant une librairie, Kyo entra pour acheter des magasines tandis que Sakura attendait au dehors, assise sur une barrière devant la boutique. Une silhouette se plaça soudain devant elle, elle leva les yeux et vit Syaoran qui lui souriait

Syaoran : Bonjour belle Sakura

Sakura : Bon… Bonjour Sempai dit-elle mal à l'aise

Syaoran : Tu ne m'as pas rappelé depuis l'autre jour…

Sakura : Je sais… Ecoute… Sempai, je suis flattée de l'intérêt que tu me portes mais… pour être franche avec toi, je vois quelqu'un en ce moment !

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux si intensément que Sakura cru qu'elle allait tomber à terre, son regard n'était pas habituel et il exprimait une telle déception que ce sentiment lui pinça le cœur

Syaoran : Je comprends… Est-ce que… tu m'accorderais un dernier rendez-vous ? Juste pour un adieu ? Je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans votre relation tu sais

Sakura : C'est d'accord mais alors, ce sera la seule et unique fois

Syaoran : Je t'attendrais devant la gare dimanche soir à 18h

Sakura : C'est parfait

Syaoran : Au-revoir Sakura ! dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue tendrement

Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et le regarda partir, elle faillit pleurer, il lui fallait faire un choix et elle avait choisi Kyo ! Suichi avait sans doute raison, Syaoran n'était qu'un amour passager, enfin, elle espérait.

Le samedi arriva à une vitesse surprenante, Sakura avait été occupée toute la semaine par les révisions pour les examens, elle ne devait pas faillir au risque de contrarier son frère ! Et ça, ce n'était pas le mieux à faire, surtout qu'avec l'arrivée du bébé, son frère avait les nerfs à fleur de peau, cela amusait Kyo d'ailleurs ! Pour dire la vérité, tous deux ne s'étaient jamais réellement appréciés, enfin, même s'ils ne se l'étaient jamais dit en face.

Après avoir enfilé sa veste et une robe bleu ciel, Sakura sortit de l'appartement, c'était le dernier rendez-vous qu'elle allait avoir avec Syaoran et quoi qu'il se passe, elle devra lui dire adieu. Elle prit le bus et arriva devant la gare, en regardant sa montre, elle vit qu'il était 18h05 mais elle avait beau tourner la tête, elle ne vit pas Syaoran, juste une limousine que tous les passants remarquaient. Un homme habillé de noir, qui était le chauffeur, en sortit et se dirigea vers elle, au début, elle se disait qu'il devait avoir aperçut la personne qu'il attendait jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête juste devant elle.

Chauffeur : Mademoiselle Sakura Kinomoto ?

Sakura : Ano… Oui, c'est moi

Chauffeur : Suivez-moi s'il vous plaît, Li-sama vous attend

Elle obéit sans discuter et rentra dans le véhicule, ils roulèrent pendant de longues minutes et finalement, la voiture s'arrêta, la porte s'ouvrit et Sakura en sortit.

Chauffeur : Vous pouvez y aller

Elle détourna les yeux et vit une petite maison mais coquette : il y avait une allée qui menait à la maison, autour, un grand jardin de fleurs, les murs étaient blancs et le toit marron. A son allure, on voyait qu'elle avait été construite à base de bois. Elle marcha le long de l'allée de gravier éclairé par des torches, la nuit étant tombée assez rapidement. Elle entendit soudain la limousine partir des lieux et continua son chemin, elle franchit la porte qui était légèrement ouverte et vit le plus magnifique endroit qui soit. Le salon était illuminé de centaines de bougies, les meubles étaient très sobres mais la décoration rendait les lieux magiques, elle referma la porte et vit un mot sur le meuble d'entrée, il y était écrit « suis les flèches ». Elle regarda alors à terre et vit des flèches faites avec des pétales de roses, elle sourit et s'avança. Elle parcourut la maison, après le salon, elle arriva dans un petit salon, il y avait un canapé et des fauteuils, une table basse aussi mais ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la bibliothèque, devant tous les livres, une magnifique robe était accroché sur un cintre. Elle était rose à paillette, son décolleté était évasé et les deux côtés de la robe étaient fendus, il y avait un autre mot « Porte-moi ». Elle se changea en faisant très attention de ne pas l'abîmer et continua le chemin pour cette fois, se retrouver dans une salle de jeux à l'intérieure de laquelle se trouvait une table de billard. Sur celle-ci était posé un coffret noir avec un troisième mot « Ouvre-moi ». Elle s'exécuta et trouva un bracelet en or blanc fait de petit cœur, elle l'enfila et sortit en suivant les flèches de pétales de rose. Sa destination finale fut le jardin : au bord de la piscine se dressait une table avec deux bougies blanches, deux couverts et un bouquet de roses rouges. La vue était splendide, au devant, toute la ville était illuminée et la maison semblait en hauteur, comme sur une montagne donnant plus d'impact à ce paysage féerique. La piscine elle, était illuminée par des flambeaux qui se trouvaient tout autour de cette première. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux tellement l'émotion la gagnait.

Voix : Est-ce que ça te plaît ?

Sakura se retourna et vit Syaoran, habillé d'un pantalon à pince noir et d'une chemise blanche légèrement entrouverte au niveau du col

Sakura : Syaoran-sempai !

Syaoran : Nous sommes tout au sud de la ville, c'est un endroit calme et désert mais surtout, c'est magnifique ici.

Sakura : Oui… Dis-moi, pourquoi tout ça ?

Syaoran : Il est normal d'offrir à la plus belle des fleurs ce qu'il y a de plus beau !

Sakura : Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça ! dit-elle au bord des larmes

Syaoran : Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il soudainement inquiet

Sakura : Parce que ce sera plus dur après pour moi de te dire adieu ! Si on découvre que je suis ici…

Syaoran : Personne ne viendra, même Eriol ne connaît pas cet endroit, tu es la première à y mettre les pieds, à part…

Sakura : A part ?

Syaoran : Peu importe ! Tout ce qui compte ce soir, c'est toi et moi pas vrai ?

Sakura : Oui dit-elle en versant quelques larmes

Il se pencha vers elle et goutta à ses lèvres qui lui semblèrent soudain si désirables, il avait tellement envie de l'étreindre, à tel point qu'il en avait une douleur à la poitrine, elle était si poignante qu'il crut en suffoquer. Il lui saisit la nuque pour la savoir encore plus près de lui et elle ne se débattait pas, elle ne le repoussait pas, elle le désirait autant que lui. Elle ne voulait rien regretter de ce dernier soir alors elle s'abandonna totalement à lui. Syaoran fini par la porter et l'emmena dans une pièce sombre, il tâtonna et trouva un interrupteur sur le mur, il le pressa et la pièce s'illumina d'une teinte tamisée, il la déposa ensuite délicatement sur le lit. Sakura le regarda, mi-effrayée, mi-anxieuse, il lui caressa le visage, elle ferma les yeux, puis, il passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux soyeux. Très doucement, il fit glisser sa robe le long de ses épaules tandis qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou. Une fois la robe enlevée, il parcourut avec ses lèvres sa poitrine, son ventre, ses cuisses, elle émit un petit gémissement de plaisir, il l'embrassa de nouveau puis caressa sa joue

Syaoran : Est-ce que… ça va ?

Sakura : Oui… dit-elle en souriant

Elle savait ce qui allait se passer, elle l'avait toujours su au fond d'elle mais si elle était condamnée à ne pas être auprès de lui, elle ne voulait aucun regrets, elle voulait qu'il l'enlace, pour leur dernière nuit.

Syaoran retira sa chemise et l'embrassa dans le cou, lui laissant un suçon sur la poitrine, preuve que Sakura lui appartenait, pour cette nuit et pour toujours. Elle sentit son torse tout contre sa poitrine et la chaleur lui monter à la tête puis parcourir tout son être, comme brûlante de fièvre. Il défit ensuite son soutien-gorge et effleura sa poitrine de ses doigts, elle s'accrocha aux draps du lit. Il enleva alors son pantalon et glissa sa main entre ses cuisses, elle faillit pousser un cri mais posa sa main sur sa bouche, il sourit et la retira très lentement pour l'embrasser. Elle finit par se calmer même si elle frissonnait de temps en temps. Il enleva leur dernier sous-vêtement avec délicatesse et elle le fixa intensément, sa respiration était rapide et ses joues rouges. Se plaçant au-dessus d'elle, il finit par l'étreindre, elle s'accrocha à lui, le souffle coupé, ses ongles glissant dans le dos du jeune homme avec force. Il accéléra ses mouvements, elle le serra plus fort dans ses bras, les yeux humides mais toujours, sans rien dire, n'osant crier.

Toute la nuit, il avait assouvit ce désir qui était né la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, elle, elle dormait déjà profondément, il sourit, sa victoire sur Kyo était acquise. Il se leva et se rendit à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, quand il revint, il vit l'aurore faire son apparition et c'est dans les premières lueurs du soleil qu'il vit, sur le lit, les draps ensanglanté. Il se pétrifia de choc pendant quelques secondes puis fronça les sourcils

Syaoran : Tu n'avais jamais… ? Je suis désolé murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille

Il sentit une sorte de culpabilité l'envahir mais aussi, un brin de mélancolie de l'avoir trompé tout ce temps, surtout en voyant son visage angélique endormi. Il s'habilla rapidement, prit ses clés et sortit de la maison. Une fois dehors, il démarra sa voiture et fila vers la ville.

Lorsque Sakura se réveilla, elle trouva un lit vide et froid, elle regarda l'heure et vit l'horloge afficher 6h45.

Sakura : Sempai ?

Pas de réponses de sa part, juste l'écho de sa voix dans la maison déserte. Elle se leva, et enfila une chemise, en parcourant la maison, elle ne trouva personne. Les larmes aux yeux, elle s'habilla et sortit de cette maison qu'elle commençait à détester. Il n'avait même pas laissé de mots ! En arrivant devant le porche de la maison, elle vit une voiture qui l'attendait, elle monta dans le véhicule qui prit la route de la ville. Après avoir roulé au moins deux bonnes heures, elle arriva devant chez elle, le chauffeur lui ouvrit la porte, elle sortit

Sakura : Est-ce que… Syaoran vous a demandé de me ramené ?

Chauffeur : En effet mademoiselle

Sakura : A-t-il… dit pourquoi il était partit ?

Chauffeur : Non

Sakura : Je vois… Merci…

Elle s'éloigna, anéantit par les faits et gestes de Syaoran, il ne l'aimait pas n'est-ce pas ? Il la considérait comme une fille commune n'est-ce pas ? Et, il lui avait mentit, n'est-ce pas ? Arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement, elle fondit en larmes, s'adossa contre la porte et pleura comme jamais, recroquevillée sur elle-même, la tête entre les genoux. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et elle essuya rapidement ses larmes, Kyo était au-dessus d'elle

Kyo : Où étais-tu cette nuit ? Il y école aujourd'hui je te rappelle ! dit-il méchamment

Sakura : Je sais…J'ai juste… hésita-t-elle

Kyo : Ecoute-moi bien Sakura, tu vis sous mon toit, tu me dois respect et obéissance, et par-dessus tout, you're MY woman ! ( Tu es MA femme !) Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Sakura : Arrête ! Je ne veux pas… pas de reproches, pas de morales… dit-elle en sentant les larmes lui piquer de nouveau les yeux

Kyo : Réponds à ma question s'il te plaît ! dit-il froidement, je ne t'ai pas autorisé à découcher la nuit dernière !

Elle s'enfuit jusque dans la salle de bain où elle s'enferma à double tour, il frappa à la porte mais elle n'ouvrit pas pour autant, elle entendit soudain la porte d'entrée claquer et sursauta, il était partit pour l'école. Elle se déshabilla alors, ouvrit le robinet d'eau et rentra dans la baignoire, laissant l'eau couler sur elle, elle reprit ses pleurs mais cette fois, cria de douleur. Elle se sentait humiliée, rejetée… Elle pensait ne pas avoir de regrets pour la nuit dernière, elle pensait qu'après avoir fait l'amour avec Syaoran, elle se sentirait plus libre de le quitter mais elle avait tort, elle l'aimait bien plus encore, elle voulait qu'il la rassure, qu'il la sert dans ses bras. Elle ne pouvait aimer que lui, il avait prit la place de Kyo dans son cœur.

Lorsque Sakura arriva devant l'école, les élèves la regardèrent étrangement, la dévisageant, surtout les filles d'ailleurs mais surtout, on chuchotait encore des propos à son égard. Elle tenta de ne pas y faire attention et monta jusque dans sa classe, là, elle se figea dans le couloir, tout le monde lui fraya un chemin, on entendit des rires, des moqueries. Sur tous les murs, il y avait des affiches, mais pas n'importe lesquelles, des affiches avec en gros titre « Scoop : La vérité sur l'intimité de Sakura Kinomoto ». Mais aussi, sur chaque affiche, il y avait une photo, toutes différentes les unes des autres mais ayant un point commun, Sakura se faisant étreindre par Syaoran. Elle vit blanc pendant quelques secondes, les larmes ayant coulées depuis un bon moment déjà, elle ne comprenait pas, pourquoi ces photos ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Le niveau de chahut des élèves présents monta en décibel, la porte de la classe de Sakura s'ouvrit alors violemment, on vit Suichi apparaître avec Tomoyo, se doutant que Sakura venait d'arriver. Elle se tourna vers eux et sourit nerveusement

Sakura : Suichi ?

Elle tomba ensuite inconsciente provocant panique chez les personnes présentes, Suichi la rattrapa avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol et les dévisagea tous. Tomoyo prit Sakura dans ses bras en s'accroupissant, Suichi se releva, jamais il n'avait été aussi furieux, il frappa son poing contre le mur, le silence se fit. Il déchira ensuite une affiche et les toisa d'un regard meurtrier

Suichi : If you dare make her cry again, i'll kill all of you ! Understand ? (Si vous osez la faire pleurer encore une fois, je vous tuerais tous ! Compris ?) cria-t-il

La foule se dispersa sans insister, Suichi retourna auprès de Sakura et Tomoyo, cette première toujours évanouit, il posa un regard inquiet vers Tomoyo.

Suichi : Tu crois que ça ira ?

Tomoyo : Oui, j'en suis sûre, elle n'a eu qu'un trop plein d'émotions

Suichi : Je le savais, Syaoran n'est qu'un…

Tomoyo : Suichi ! l'interrompit-elle, inutile d'en rajouter, le mieux à faire c'est d'enlever ces affiches avant que Kyo ne les voit !

Suichi : Oui, tu as raison ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il serait capable de faire !

Soudain, ils entendirent un bruit et leva les yeux lentement, ils se figèrent de stupeur mais paniquèrent en même temps : il était trop tard, Kyo était devant eux, mais il semblait complètement déboussolé, il restait planté là sans rien dire, il avait fait tomber ses cours à terre sous le choc. Suichi se releva immédiatement, pour tenter de le calmer, il posa une main sur son épaule, sachant très bien qu'il était assez impatient et qu'il s'emportait vite. Mais Kyo semblait ailleurs, comme dans un autre monde, il baissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils de douleurs en voyant Sakura, trop d'émotions pour elle, elle avait été heurtée, blessée, humiliée, souillée, trompée par ce playboy de Syaoran, s'il l'avait aimé, il les aurait laissé ensemble mais il ne pouvait pas l'aimé, sinon il ne l'aurait pas autant fait souffrir. Sa Sakura, le bien qu'il chérissait le plus avait pleuré, elle avait été malheureuse tout ce temps et il n'avait rien pu faire pour elle, tout ça à cause de LUI. Il rejeta un peu brusquement la main de Suichi et lui lança un regard noir

Kyo : Vous saviez et vous n'avez rien fait ? cria-t-il, pourquoi ?

Suichi : On voulait…

Tomoyo : Sakura a toujours aimé Li-sempai, depuis le premier jour de sa rencontre avec lui, elle l'a admiré, progressivement, elle a succombé à son charme. Quoi qu'on aurait tenté, elle ne nous aurait pas écouté. Ne nous rejète pas la faute, tu n'as rien rien fait non plus !

Kyo : C'est vrai… Et c'est maintenant qu'il faut réparer ! dit-il en partant

Suichi : Kyo ! Attends ! Que comptes-tu faire ? dit-il en le retenant

Kyo : Lâche-moi ! dit-il en se débattant, je ne permets à personne de faire du mal à Sakura ! None of your business ! Listen to me, take care of her and that's all! ( Ce ne sont pas tes affaires! Ecoute-moi, prends soin d'elle et c'est tout !)

Suichi : Pourquoi Kyo ?

Kyo : Personne ne l'aimera jamais comme je l'aime ! Ce que je ressens, je ne peux le décrire ! Et mon amour pour elle est si fort que je donnerais ma vie s'il le fallait ! C'est un sentiment qui est ancré jusque dans mon âme et pour elle, je suis près à oublier raison et morales !

Une personne qui écoutait la conversation s'en alla en même temps que Kyo qui courut jusque dans la cour, rentra dans sa voiture et démarra au quart de tour, il fila à une vitesse incroyable, si bien qu'il lui fallut à peine cinq minutes pour arriver à sa destination, la maison Li. Une fois arrêter devant, il descendit de la voiture, prit soin de détacher ses cheveux, retirer sa blouse de biologie et retira ses lunettes, il ne voulait pas voir Syaoran en tant que professeur de l'école mais en tant que Kyo, fiancé de Sakura. Il marcha pour finir par se retrouver devant la porte, il sonna et Eriol ouvrit

Eriol : Oui ?

Kyo : Où est Syaoran Li ?

Eriol : A qui ais-je l'honneur ? dit-il en souriant

Kyo : Humpf, tu as toujours été d'une insolence Eriol Hiiragizawa ! dit-il en souriant

Eriol : On se connaît peut-être ?

Kyo lui attrapa la gorge avec rage en le faisant reculer, Eriol tenta d'enlever ses mains car la douleur devenait de plus en plus forte, il manquait d'air, il étouffait et virait au rouge en même temps. Soudain, Kyo s'aperçut que quelqu'un fonçait droit sur lui, il lâcha Eriol brusquement pour éviter le coup de pied de Syaoran. Eriol s'accroupit et toussa en se tenant le cou

Syaoran : Eriol, est-ce que ça va ?

Eriol : Cough cough… je pense…

Syaoran : Que voulez-vous à mon cousin étranger ? demanda-t-il en le regardant de haut

Kyo le frappa au visage si fort que Syaoran resta un moment secoué, la tête pencha sur le côté droit, il essuya ensuite le sang que coula de ses lèvres et sourit

Kyo : Tu as du toupet Syaoran ! Tu ne reconnais même plus ton ex-beau frère ?

Les yeux de Syaoran exprimèrent alors une colère immense et il se jeta sur Kyo qui tomba à terre, il sortit un petit couteau de sa poche et pointa la lame sur la gorge de Kyo qui souriait

Kyo : Vas-y ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? C'est ce que tu veux non ? Depuis ce fameux jour !

Syaoran : Tais-toi ! cria-t-il, tout est de ta faute ! Elle est morte à cause de toi !

Kyo : Mais Sakura n'y était pour rien ! cria-t-il à son tour, tu avais besoin de la blessé à ce point ? Elle n'avait rien à voir avec nos histoires ! Dit-il les larmes presque aux yeux

Syaoran se releva et le regarda de façon méprisante, Kyo fit de même quelques secondes plus tard, ils se toisèrent longuement

Syaoran : Va-t-en, ne remets plus les pieds dans cette maison ! On est quitte, tu as souffert autant que moi et chacune des femmes les plus importantes de nos vies ont eu bien plus de mal qu'elles n'auraient du

Kyo : Ha… Hahahahaha ! Tu te fiches de moi? Espèce de morveux ! Tu l'as brisé ! Elle venait de faire l'amour pour la première fois !

Syaoran : Je ne pouvais pas savoir ! Vous vivez ensemble je te rappelle !

Kyo : Contrairement à ce que tu pourrais croire, i'm not just a bastard ! (Je ne suis pas qu'un salaud !)

Il quitta le couloir d'entrée et retourna à sa voiture, là, il ferma les yeux un moment et soupira, il mit le contact et démarra pour partir de cet endroit, trop de souvenirs envahissaient sa tête, il tenta de ne pas y penser mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il finit par se remémorer des images du passé, des flash-backs lui revinrent en tête. Quand il sortit de sa rêverie, il vit le véhicule qui était droit devant lui foncé en sa direction, il tenta de l'éviter mais c'était impossible de le contourner, il vit sa vie défiler et le dernier mot qui échappa de ses lèvres fut « Sakura ».

Sakura se réveilla en sursaut, elle haletait et transpirait. En regardant autour d'elle, elle s'aperçut qu'elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, la pièce était sombre. Tremblante, elle se leva et sortit, elle vit Suichi et Tomoyo qui étaient dans le salon à regarder la télé en mangeant des sucreries, ils virent soudain leur amie et lui sourirent

Tomoyo : Saku ! Tu es enfin réveillée !

Sakura : Kyo…

Suichi : Il va revenir bientôt, allez viens, je te fais une place, on va regarder…

Sakura : Kyo… Il… Il est arrivé quelque chose à Kyo ! dit-elle paniquée

Tomoyo : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Sakura : Je le sens ! Appelez les hôpitaux ! Je vous en prie !

Suichi : Saku, calme-toi dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras

Sakura : Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Kyoooooooooo ! pleura-t-elle

Syaoran : Je suis désolé

Kyo : De quoi ?

Syaoran : Pour tout ! Je ne voulais pas que toutes ces choses arrivent

Kyo : Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Syaoran : Oui, de toute mon âme, de tout mon être, de tout mon cœur, jamais je n'ai ressentit ça, et ce, depuis notre première rencontre…

Kyo : Hum… Tu sais à présent ce que je ressens…

Syaoran : Ne la laisse pas !

Kyo : Tu lui diras que je l'aime ? Que je ne lui en veux pas ?

Syaoran : Oui, mais bats-toi ! S'il te plaît !

Kyo : Non… Je n'ai jamais pu lui offrir la vie qu'elle attendait et qu'elle mérite, prends-soin d'elle, moi j'ai déjà une précieuse amie qui m'attends ! Tire un trait sur le passé…

Syaoran : Kyo !

Ambulancier : Ecartez-vous je vous prie !

Syaoran vit des ambulanciers emmener Kyo dans un véhicule et filer de toute urgence vers un hôpital, Eriol emmena Syaoran jusqu'à une voiture, ce dernier était sous le choc. Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qui attendait Sakura, quand l'hôpital avait appelé pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, elle avait crié son nom sans cesse, elle avait pleuré des heures et des heures, Kyo venait de succomber à ses blessures, accident de voiture lui avait-on dit. Il avait probablement du s'endormir au volant et la voiture avait viré vers la voie opposée, il n'avait pas vu le véhicule qui était devant lui. Il n'aurait pas pu survivre longtemps de toute manière, hémorragie interne trop importante, les médecins avaient tenté tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour le sauver mais il était déjà trop tard.

Deux jours avaient passé depuis la mort de Kyo, Sakura n'était pas revenu en cours, tous les élèves étaient sous le choc, oubliant même l'histoire des photos entre Sakura et Syaoran, Suichi et Tomoyo eux, tentaient ce qu'ils pouvaient pour réconforter Sakura qui restait inconsolable. En fait, elle préparait les funérailles de son protecteur, elle avait appelé Toya qui lui annonça arriver d'ici deux jours, le temps de s'organiser avec Kaho. Il n'avait pu trouver les mots pour apaiser le chagrin de sa sœur mais il savait qu'elle devait atrocement en souffrir.

Pendant ce temps, à l'école, Syaoran semblait profondément touché par tout ce qui arrivait et Eriol ne savait pas que le pire restait à venir pour lui ! Il était dans un coin de la cour à lire sur les genoux d'une jeune première année quand une ombre lui cacha tout le soleil

Eriol : Hey ! Pousse-toi ! dit-il en sortant de sa lecture

Il vit alors deux longues jambes, une chevelure longue et noire et des yeux bruns perçants

Eriol : Arashi !

Il se releva immédiatement, la jeune fille salua respectueusement Arashi et s'éloigna pour les laisser seuls

Eriol : Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? demanda-t-il en souriant

Arashi : Depuis le premier jour que je t'ai rencontré, j'ai vu clair en toi, ne cherches-tu vraiment qu'à blesser autrui ?

Eriol : De quoi parles-tu ?

Arashi : Je parle du chantage que tu as fait subir à la pauvre Sakura-san ainsi que des photos !

Eriol : Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir !

Elle le gifla violemment, si bien qu'il posa une main sur sa joue, choqué mais aussi attristé

Arashi : Tu sais que si Ijima-sensei n'avait jamais vu ces photos, il serait encore vivant aujourd'hui ? Tu sais que si tu n'avais jamais fais tous ces chantages, elle ne serait pas aussi malheureuse aujourd'hui ?

Eriol : Ce ne sont que des coïncidences du destin, je ne m'en tiens pas responsable ! Tu n'as jamais vu Syaoran il y a deux ans, dans quel état dépressif il était, il voulait se venger, c'est lui qui a monté tout ça, je n'ai fait que l'aider un peu en poussant le destin !

Arashi : La moindre des choses serait de t'excuser, ensuite, d'arrêter ton numéro de tombeur de l'école, je te rappelle que je suis encore ta fiancée ! Je ne tolère pas un tel affront !

Eriol : Humpf, ce n'est pas le moment de lui parlé ne crois-tu pas ? Et, toujours cette fierté, ne cessera-t-elle jamais ? Pourquoi n'avoues-tu pas que tu m'aimes ? Ca faciliterait les choses pour nous ! dit-il en souriant

Il s'approcha d'elle mais elle recula alors il la tint par le bras avec force, il colla sa bouche contre son oreille et lui murmura

Eriol : Tu sais déjà ce que je ressens pour toi, douce Arashi…

Il s'éloigna en souriant alors qu'elle se mit à rougir violemment, cachant son visage de ses mains pour que personne ne la voit dans cet état de gêne.

Ce jour là, le jour de l'enterrement de Kyo, le ciel était gris, si gris qu'on crût qu'il allait pleuvoir. Mais, ce fut le jour le plus émouvant de tous, il y avait de la famille du côté de Kyo, des amis, des professeurs et des élèves. Mais s'il fut touchant, c'est surtout parce que Sakura révéla à tout le monde qu'elle était la fiancée de Kyo. Cela se passa après que le prêtre ait fini de dire quelques mots, ils étaient dans une chapelle près du cimetière, le corps de Kyo était dans un beau cercueil de bois et il y avait des fleurs partout. Le prêtre laissa à Sakura le soin de faire un discours, elle s'était avancée, la démarche fière et les yeux rougis vers le parloir ( je sais pas si ça existe ! LOL bref, vous m'avez compris j'espère ! ). Elle avait toisé tout le monde du regard et avait sourit

Sakura : Certains pensent que tout ce qui arrive à une raison d'être, que les coïncidences n'existent pas, que tout est déjà écrit. Moi, je ne crois pas, je ne crois pas que la mort d'Ijima-sensei soit justifiée. Je suis venue pour vous parler d'un grand homme, mais avant d'être un homme, il était un professeur, un excellent et apprécié professeur. Peut-être penserez-vous que ses cours étaient inintéressants mais je pense que l'on apprend beaucoup sur la vie et notre naissance. Nous sommes nés pour mourir, c'est ce que Kyo disait souvent, a-t-il trouvé trouvé toutes les réponses à l'existence de l'homme maintenant qu'il nous a quitté ? Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, c'est le vrai nom d'Ijima-sensei. Personne ne le connaîtra jamais mieux que je l'ai connu. C'était il y a de ça onze ans, quand on y pense, cela remonte à loin. C'est là que je l'ai rencontré la première fois, là que je suis tombé amoureuse de lui. Et puis, le destin a fait que je me suis retrouvé être sa fiancée ! Vous serez peut-être choqué mais je voulais que vous le sachiez, je ne veux pas que le voyez comme un homme ayant un Lolita complexe non ! Mais comme un homme qui a de l'honneur et qui a promis de prendre soin de moi sur le lit de mort de mon père ! Mais surtout, ce que je veux que vous sachiez c'est que Kyo a toujours tout fait pour aider les autres, qu'il était un homme de valeur, de confiance, de dignité et doté d'un cœur gros comme ça ! J'espère que là où il se trouve, il me voit, il m'entend et j'espère que c'est un endroit merveilleux parce qu'il aura mérité le paradis, parmi tous les anges !

Sakura, émue, versa quelques larmes, elle s'attendait à des sifflements, des messe-basses de personnes outrées mais elle eut des applaudissements, les gens se levèrent et elle les remercia en souriant. Elle aperçut alors, au fond de la chapelle, une silhouette, celle d'un jeune homme brun aux yeux couleur noisette, il était débout, appuyé contre la porte et avait écouté son discours. Il détourna les yeux quand il vit que Sakura le toisait du regard et sortit discrètement par la grande porte.

Sakura et Kagame, le frère du défunt, remercièrent les gens d'être venus tandis qu'ils leur présentèrent toutes leurs condoléances. Pendant ce temps, Syaoran s'était arrêté devant une tombe, la même que la dernière fois, il déposa un bouquet de fleurs et sourit

Syaoran : Kyo est avec toi Fanlen ? C'est vrai, je n'ai jamais vraiment écouté ce qu'il avait à me dire, quand l'accident qui a causé ta mort s'est produit, j'ai rejeté toute la faute sur lui, j'avais besoin d'un bouc-émissaire, et bien sûr, j'ai pris mes blessures comme excuse pour me venger sur lui. Mais… je crois qu'il est temps de tourner la page, je veux oublier le passé, j'ai des choses à me faire pardonner… J'ai blessé des gens juste pour assouvir ma vengeance et je regrette. Tu diras à Kyo que je suis désolé ? Si seulement il n'y avait pas eu cet accident ! C'est ma faute ! Je m'en tiens totalement responsable ! Il est peut-être un peu tard pour ça mais je ferais tout pour réparer le mal que j'ai fait. Onee-san, repose en paix, cette fois, j'ai fait mon deuil. Au-revoir

Il retira la chaîne qu'il avait autour du cou, celle avec la croix en pendentif et la posa sur la pierre tombale devant lui, on pouvait y lire « Fanlen Li ». Le ciel se dégagea alors pour offrir un magnifique soleil, Syaoran leva les yeux et sourit, quand il les posa sur la chapelle, il vit Sakura en sortir, accompagné de Kagame ainsi qu'une escorte tenant le cercueil. Elle était habillée d'une robe noire, à bretelles. Sur sa tête, il y avait un petit chapeau ainsi qu'un voile mais il ne cachait pas ses larmes. Il ne cessa de la regarder, quoi qu'elle fasse, elle était belle, elle avait ému son cœur comme jamais et ça, il voulait qu'elle le sache, plus que tout au monde.

Les jours qui suivirent furent riches en émotion, tout d'abord à cause de l'arrivée de Toya et Kaho en Chine. Il avait chouchouté sa sœur au point d'en délaissée Kaho qui lui faisait des scènes, cela avait beaucoup amusé Sakura, elle avait apprécié le geste de son frère et de sa belle-sœur qui avaient fait ce qu'ils pouvaient pour la réconforter. Et puis, le week-end se termina et Sakura du retourner en cours, c'était assez dur pour elle avec tous les évènements passés et chaque fois qu'elle avait cours de biologie, elle retenait ses larmes car Kyo n'était plus là. Heureusement, Suichi et Tomoyo la soutenaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient dans son deuil. Et finalement, par une chaude matinée d'été, alors que Sakura s'était isolée sur le toit de l'école, elle reçut une visite inattendue.

Alors que Sakura rêvassait en regardant les nuages, elle entendit soudain la porte claquer et se retourna pour voir Syaoran, devant elle, il avait l'air maussade et inquiet à la fois, c'est vrai qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parler depuis le fameux soir

Syaoran : Hum… Bonjour Sakura

Sakura : Bonjour

Syaoran : Toutes mes condoléances

Sakura : Merci

Syaoran : J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit le jour de l'enterrement, pour être franc, je le savais depuis longtemps…

Sakura : Oui, maintenant que j'y repense, je me disais aussi que tu devais savoir

Il se plaça à côté d'elle et regarda les nuages nostalgiquement

Syaoran : Kyo, je le connaissais depuis 3 ans, à cette période, il fréquentait ma grande-sœur Fanlen. Ils étaient heureux ensemble, ma mère pensait que rien ne pouvait entacher ce bonheur, elle était prête à donner sa bénédiction s'il voulait lui demander sa main. Elle l'adorait ! Mes autres sœurs aussi d'ailleurs, il avait un peu prit la place de mon père depuis sa mort, il avait tout d'un excellent gendre et il aurait reprit les affaires de ma famille ! Il aurait pu tout avoir : pouvoir, argent et une belle femme ! Mais… du jour au lendemain, il est soudainement partit au Japon, il avait des affaires urgentes à régler avait-il dit. Une semaine plus tard, il donna enfin de ses nouvelles, chose qu'il n'avait pas encore fait depuis son arrivée la-bas et il annonça à Fanlen qu'il voulait rompre. Elle tenta de l'en dissuader mais il ne voulait rien entendre, tant bien que mal, malgré le chagrin, elle finit par l'accepter. Elle avait renoncé à Kyo mais pas à l'enfant qu'elle attendait de lui. Mais avec le stress, la présence de Kyo qui ne lui manquait que trop, elle sombra dans la dépression et perdit son bébé. Kyo ne savait pas qu'elle était enceinte à l'époque, il ne l'a jamais su d'ailleurs ! Mais perdre ce qui la rattachait un peu à Kyo la fit atrocement souffrir si bien qu'une nuit, alors qu'elle errait dans les rues de Hong-Kong, une voiture la percuta et elle décéda sur le coup. Mais je pense que cette mort, elle la cherchait un peu quelque part, elle voulait retrouver la paix en elle. Mais moi, je ne supportais pas sa mort, j'ai haïs Kyo et j'ai tout fait pour le blesser comme je pouvais…

Sakura : La raison pour laquelle il est allé au Japon, c'est parce que je lui ai demandé de le faire. J'habitais encore la-bas, seule avec mon père. Il est soudainement tombé malade et les docteurs ont dit qu'il allait mourir et il voulait tant revoir Kyo. Son père et le mien se connaissaient depuis leur jeunesse et quand son père est mort, le mien a prit soin de Kyo et Kagame, son frère jumeau. Alors, à l'hôpital, sur son lit de mort, il a dit à Kyo « Si tu l'aimes, épouse-la, je te donne sa main. Si tu ne l'aimes pas, je voudrais juste que tu veilles sur elle. ». Et moi je l'avais toujours aimé… Il a dit à mon père que ses deux vœux seront réalisés, même s'il ne m'avait pas encore revu, il voulait me prendre en charge comme mon père l'avait fait autrefois. Mais… si j'avais su qu'autant de monde allait souffrir par ma faute, je ne l'aurais jamais appelé ce jour-là ! dit-elle en versant quelques larmes

Syaoran se tourna vers elle et attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux qu'il porta à sa joue en fermant les yeux

Syaoran : Ne te rends pas responsable, nous ne pouvions prévoir l'un et l'autre ce qui allait se passer, c'est un concours de circonstances. Et si cela m'a permit de te rencontrer alors j'en suis heureux…

Elle se recula immédiatement et reprit sa mèche de cheveux qu'il lâcha à contre cœur, elle le regarda durement tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils, blessé par son geste

Sakura : S'il te plaît, plus de flatteries, tu as eu ce que tu voulais non ? Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille et trouve une autre victime, moi j'en ai assez dit-elle en s'en allant

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, il voulait qu'elle reste encore et encore, il avait besoin de sa présence, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi…

Syaoran : Attends !

Bizarrement, elle s'arrêta immédiatement au lieu de continuer sa route

Sakura : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Syaoran : Il y a une chose que tu dois savoir, Kyo m'a transmit un message pour toi

Sakura : Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle tremblante

Syaoran : Il a dit qu'il t'aimait et qu'il ne t'en voulait pas pour la nuit que nous avions passé ensemble

Sakura s'enfuit en courant, les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, elle se sentait coupable d'avoir trahit Kyo mais ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre lui pesa encore plus sur la conscience, lui, il l'aimait tellement et elle, elle était tombée amoureuse d'un autre, même si Syaoran lui avait brisé le cœur, même si au fond, elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'avenir pour eux, elle s'était laissé séduire…

Syaoran n'avait pas bougé, il regarda le ciel et sourit

Syaoran : Kyo ! Je sais que tu m'entends ! Je comprends ce qui t'a séduit chez Sakura, pourquoi dès au premier regard, tu as décidé de rester avec elle, elle a ce petit quelques chose qui est unique ! Je te promets de m'occuper d'elle comme elle le mérite !

Il allait franchir la porte quand soudain, il tomba sur Suichi, ce dernier semblait irrité

Suichi : Tu l'as encore fait pleurer ! cria-t-il en l'attrapa par la chemise, je ne te pardonnerais jamais de l'avoir prise pour une de tes proies !

Suichi le frappa d'un crochet du droit au visage mais il ne réagit pas, croyant que Syaoran se moquait de ce qu'il venait de dire, Suichi le roua de coups au visage, mais à chaque fois, Syaoran ne bougeait pas, comme s'il recevait sa punition pour tout le mal qu'il avait causé. Finalement, Suichi s'arrêta, Syaoran avait un œil au beurre noir, l'arcade un peu écorché et la lèvre en sang

Suichi : C'est quoi ton problème ?

Syaoran : Ne crois pas que je me laisse frapper par plaisir, c'est juste une manière de me faire un peu pardonner pour ce que j'ai fait

Suichi : A mes yeux, quoi que tu fasses, tu ne remplaceras jamais Kyo ! Il était un million de fois mieux que toi !

Syaoran : Pense ce que tu veux, moi ce que je sais c'est qu'il m'a demandé de veillé sur Sakura et qu'il ne me l'aurait pas demandé s'il estimait que je n'étais qu'un playboy !

Il sourit et s'en alla, Suichi regarda sa main complètement rouge, il tenta de la plier et c'est lui qui se plia de douleur ! Il courut chercher Tomoyo pour qu'elle l'aide à soigner sa main blessée.

Les trois jours qui suivirent, Syaoran tenta en vain de parler avec Sakura, mais il ne faisait que la « rater » au dernier moment, il faut dire que Suichi faisait tout pour qu'il ne la trouve pas. Il ne voulait plus que Syaoran s'approche d'elle et puis, le quatrième jour, elle n'était pas venue, ni les deux autres jours suivant non plus d'ailleurs. Désespéré, il ne sut plus quoi faire. Arashi qui voyait Syaoran déprimé, alla rendre visite à Tomoyo pendant une pause.

Elle entra en classe, tous les regards se portèrent vers elle, des regards tant bien admirateurs que surpris, elle se plaça devant Tomoyo qui ouvrit grands les yeux

Tomoyo : Arashi-sempai ?

Arashi : Est-ce que je peux te parler ? demanda-t-elle en souriant

Tomoyo : Oui, oui, bien sûr !

Suichi rentra alors en classe à ce moment là et vit Arashi, il se figea de stupeur et s'approcha d'elle

Suichi : Bonjour Arashi-sempai ! dit-il les yeux pleins d'étoiles, est-ce que je peux vous aider ?

Arashi : Je venais juste parler à Tomoyo

Suichi : Ah, laissez-moi vous ofrrir un siège !

Arashi rigola et posa une main sur son épaule

Arashi : Inutile d'être si formel avec moi, je ne suis qu'une élève comme les autres !

Suichi rougit et sortit de la classe en criant « Arashi-sempai m'a touché ! Elle m'a même parlé ! », les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire

Tomoyo : De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda-t-elle une fois qu'elles furent calmées

Arashi : Pourquoi la petite Sakura ne vient-elle plus en cours ?

Tomoyo : Parce qu'elle ne va plus revenir dans cette école

Arashi : S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de connaître la raison précise… Pour Syaoran

Tomoyo : Pourquoi ne renonce-t-il pas ?

Arashi : Parce que contre toute attente, il est tombé amoureux et je peux t'assurer que malgré ce que tu penses, ce n'est pas un mauvais garçon, ce qui s'est passé avec Kyo remonte à bien plus loin que nous le croyons, c'est une partie de leur passé…

Tomoyo : Ils se connaissaient déjà ?

Arashi : Oui, si tu ne me crois pas, demande à Sakura

Tomoyo : Je vais vous le dire, parce que je veux croire en vos paroles

Arashi : Merci petite Tomoyo

Tomoyo : Sakura va… quitter la Chine !

Syaoran était assis dans l'herbe à lire, il avait perdu goût à jouer les playboy, il voulait juste voir Sakura, elle lui manquait énormément. Soudain, il vit Eriol courir vers lui, l'air affolé et paniqué, essoufflé, il s'arrêta devant Syaoran

Syaoran : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Arashi t'a encore fait des reproches ? Ne viens pas pleurer sur mon épaule cette fois ! C'est de ta faute, assume !

Eriol : Non… Ce… Ce n'est pas ça ! Elle m'a dit de te dire…

Syaoran : Et bien quoi ? demanda-t-il impatient

Eriol : Sakura va quitter la Chine dans deux heures ! Elle va vivre en Angleterre avec son frère !

Syaoran ouvrit grands les yeux, se releva et donna son livre à Eriol

Syaoran : Dis merci à Arashi pour moi ! Et merci à toi aussi !

Il courut en direction de la grille de l'école, sauta par-dessus sous les protestations d'un professeur qu'il n'écoutait même plus et s'éloigna. Arashi se dirigea vers Eriol et se plaça à côté de lui

Arashi : J'espère qu'il arrivera à temps

Eriol : Oui, moi aussi. Je suis pardonné ?

Arashi : Oui, si tu arrêtes tes bêtises !

Eriol : Oui maîtresse ! dit-il avec des oreilles de chat

Arashi : Cesse ce petit jeu ! dit-elle gênée

Il sourit, la saisit par le bras et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Suichi et Tomoyo observaient la scène depuis la fenêtre de classe

Tomoyo : J'ai fait le bon choix n'est-ce pas ?

Suichi : Oui, mine de rien, il a l'air de tenir à Sakura !

Syaoran courait de plus en plus vite, c'était là sa dernière chance de voir Sakura… Si elle partait avant même qu'il lui ai dit ce qu'il ressentait, il le regretterait toute sa vie. Et puis, dans sa tête, défilait toutes les images des moments qu'il avait passé avec elle, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Finalement, il vit l'immeuble où habitait Sakura de loin, il vit aussi le taxi qui se trouvait devant et…

Syaoran : Sakura ! cria-t-il

Elle se retourna soudain en entendant prononcer son nom pour voir Syaoran courir vers elle et son frère qui était déjà dans le taxi la regarda

Toya : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On va rater l'avion !

Elle approuva d'un signe de la tête et s'apprêta à rentrer dans le véhicule quand une main lui saisit le bras, elle vit Syaoran et fronça les sourcils

Sakura : Laisse-moi s'il te plaît, je dois partir

Syaoran : Non ! dit-il fermement

Toya : Qui est ce morveux ?

Kaho : Toya, on peut attendre un peu avant de partir dit-elle en souriant, prenez votre temps !

Les deux jeunes s'éloignèrent un peu du taxi pour discuter

Sakura : Tu ne devrais pas être en cours Sempai ?

Syaoran : Qui se préoccupe des cours ? Je suis venu te voir, j'ai des choses à te dire !

Sakura : Ne s'est-on pas déjà tout dit ?

Syaoran : Non, pas pour ma part

Sakura : Et bien ?

Syaoran : Ne pars pas ! Reste en Chine !

Sakura : Tu as fait tout ce chemin juste pour me dire ça ?

Syaoran : S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de toi ! Je… Je ne peux plus me passer de toi ! Tu m'as ensorcelé, tu m'as changé, tu as fait battre mon cœur depuis le premier jour de notre rencontre !

Sakura : Arrête s'il te plaît, je ne veux plus en entendre davantage !

Elle s'éloigna de lui et il ne sut comment la retenir sauf…

Syaoran : Sakura ! Aishiteru ! cria-t-il

Elle se figea un moment mais finalement, elle rentra dans le taxi, il vit la voiture partir, s'éloigner tandis qu'il restait là, le cœur brisé par la douleur de ne plus jamais revoir celle qu'il aimait. Il fit demi-tour et décida de rentrer, tout était perdu, il avait tout perdu…

Soudain, il entendit des pas derrière lui et se retourna pour voir Sakura courir en sa direction, son visage s'illumina, elle s'arrêta devant lui

Sakura : Tu sais ce que ça veut dire aishiteru sempai ?

Syaoran : Oui, en japonais ça veut dire je t'aime !

Sakura : Ca veut dire que tu m'aimes ?

Syaoran : Oui, de toute mon âme, de tout mon être, de tout mon cœur, jamais je n'ai ressentit ça, et ce, depuis notre première rencontre…

Sakura versa quelques larmes de joie et de soulagement

Sakura : Je t'aime aussi sempai !

Il sourit et la prit dans ses bras puis il l'embrassa longuement et tendrement, il avait enfin trouvé son bien le plus précieux et elle s'appelait Sakura.

FIN


End file.
